Amor de Primavera
by Ci-chan
Summary: Em uma viagem de férias Duo encontra uma pessoa que irá destruir todos seus conceitos sobre a pessoa certa. Será que aquela seria apenas uma primavera como outra qualquer? Yaoi 1x2x1
1. Férias de Primavera

**Título:** Amor de Primavera 

**Autora:** Cissy M. B.

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Classificação: **NC-17 (por precaução)

**Gênero: **Yaoi

**Casal: **1x2 (menção de 3x4, 5xSally, 6xNoin e 13xDorothy)

**Retratação: **Por mais que eles queiram, nenhum dos G-boys me pertence.

**Resumo: **Em uma viagem de férias Duo encontra uma pessoa que irá destruir todos seus conceitos sobre a pessoa certa. Será que aquela seria apenas uma primavera como outra qualquer?

* * *

**Amor de Primavera**

_Para Bibis_

_

* * *

_

Era mais um conturbado fim de expediente na Winner's Corporation, onde o diretor executivo Duo Maxwell estava acabando de sair de uma cansativa reunião nada produtiva que ele poderia ter passado sem se não tivesse prometido a Quatre que cobriria essa pelo amigo. Passou em sua sala, onde preparou um pequeno relatório sobre os pontos altos da reunião, arrumou a mesa de trabalho como há muito não arrumava, tirou as pequenas flores espalhadas pelo ambiente deixando-as na mesa já vazia da secretária, trancou a sala e pegou o elevador, parando na garagem.

-Férias enfim! – foi a primeira coisa que disse para si mesmo quando entrou no automóvel preto.

Era sexta-feira, pouco mais de nove horas da noite, e ele estava a caminho do restaurante onde marcara de se encontrar com o chefe e outros amigos como já era rotina.

Poderia estar feliz com o início das férias, com a viagem tão aguardada e cuidadosamente planejada, mas para cada lugar que olhava e via casais, famílias felizes ou simples apaixonados, se perguntava se algum dia teria alguém com quem dividir aqueles momentos mágicos que ele tanto apreciava. Ele tinha amigos, pessoas que ele adorava ter por perto, mas que também tinham suas vidas, suas famílias e suas paixões. E isso o fazia se sentir cada vez mais sozinho.

Já havia saído com tantas pessoas, tentado achar a "pessoa certa" em tantos lugares diferentes que se cansou de sua busca. As pessoas sempre decepcionavam Duo ou eram decepcionadas por ele quando o conheciam a fundo, suas fraquezas, suas manias, sua imperfeição. Agora ele apenas esperava essa "pessoa certa" encontra-lo, só pedia internamente para que ela existisse e que não demorasse a aparecer.

Parou o carro na porta do restaurante, desceu e entregou a chave ao manobrista, que lhe entregou um cartão que foi guardado no bolso interno do paletó. Entrou devagar, olhando as pessoas ao redor em seus encontros casuais, jantares de negócios, em família, comemorações ou, como ele mesmo, a simples rotina. Sem pressa procurou pelos amigos, e sem surpresa encontrou as mesmas pessoas de sempre reunidas na mesma mesa de sempre no barzinho menos formal ao fundo do restaurante.

-Duo, meu amigo. – Quatre foi o primeiro a se manifestar, tão eufórico como de costume – É realmente ótimo te ver. Não sei nem como agradecer por você ter ficado na reunião hoje. – falou baixinho essa última parte.

-Uma semana a mais de férias será o suficiente pra mim Q. – disse com seu sorriso característico.

-Seu aproveitador. Mas eu sei que é menos do que você merece. – falou o loiro, que quando viu o sorriso de Duo aumentar, acrescentou mais rápido que este – Mas é só o que você terá. Eu não posso ficar sem você Duo, conviva com isto. – e com o sorriso maior ele voltou a se sentar.

-Te devo essa, parceiro. – Ouviu a voz baixa e discreta de Trowa, acompanhada por uma piscadela imperceptível e um firme aperto de mão.

Retribuiu, sorrindo, ao aceno de cabeça de Wufei e aos tapinhas amigáveis de Treize e Zechs para logo depois passar um bom tempo entre a ala feminina com abraços apertados, beijos estalados e as "conversas em dia". Noin ainda era bastante discreta, diferente de Sally e Dorothy que fazia questão de respostas detalhadas para as perguntas curiosas sobre a vida do americano.

Passaram um bom tempo em uma conversa agradável, mas Duo ainda se sentia incomodado e exposto pela forma como as amigas falavam e espiavam sobre sua vida. Se sentiu deslocado quando chegara ao perceber que os amigos estavam em quatro casais, mas depois da chegada de Hilde percebeu que as coisas sempre podiam piorar.

Hilde era sua amiga a tanto tempo quanto Quatre e era impressionante a sua capacidade de ser indiscreta. O amigo loiro era um tanto quanto curioso, mas a amiga sempre soube a maneira certa de deixar Duo encabulado, o que não era a coisa mais fácil de se fazer.

Durante quase todo o jantar eles conversaram sobre coisas mundanas e Duo estava conseguindo, com sucesso, escapar das investidas insistentes da amiga em lhe contar como andava sua vida amorosa. Hilde sempre dizia a Duo que ele devia voltar aos velhos tempos de diversão, quando eles saiam todos os fins de semana atrás de casos que duravam apenas alguns dias, ao invés de ficar perdendo tempo a procura de uma pessoa para passar o resto da vida. "Aproveite enquanto ainda tem esse corpinho belo e esse rostinho de anjo meu amigo" ela sempre dizia. Mas ele sabia que ela estava apenas tentando faze-lo se sentir melhor, já que ele agora deixava de encontra-los em boates, bares e festas de amigos para ir a parques, praças e shoppings com o intento de encontrar uma pessoa especial.

-Ah Duo, Natalie andou perguntando por você. Eu ainda não sei o que de tão mal você viu nela nem o porque de toda aquela briga sem sentido aquele dia, mas ela me disse que gostaria de te ver de novo, que se você estivesse afim ela esqueceria aquele dia.

Sim, Duo se lembrava da tal Natalie. Era uma garota arrogante que se achava melhor que as outras apenas por sua beleza. Duo não havia agüentado nem uma noite inteira e já se viu arrumando uma de suas desculpas para dispensar a moça, que armou um barraco e tanto por causa do fora que levara.

-Diz pra ela que eu é que gostaria de poder esquecer aquela noite, Hilde, querida, e que eu não tenho a mínima vontade de vê-la de novo.

-Mas Duo, eu sinceramente acho que você devia tentar de novo. Natalie não é assim tão ruim e parece ter gostado de você, já que ela sempre comenta sobre você, mesmo depois de um ano.

-Ela pode não ser uma má pessoa, mas não é a pessoa que eu procuro, entende? – Duo olhava apenas para a amiga, mas tendo consciência de que as outras três prestavam atenção a conversa e concordavam com ele. – É, eu sei que você não concorda, mas no dia que você cansar dessa vida você vai ver o quão difícil é encontrar uma pessoa só.

Hilde lhe deu um sorriso conformado enquanto Sally e Dorothy riam abertamente em apoio as suas palavras. Noin estava absorta em uma conversa com o namorado, com Treize e Wufei; Quatre e Trowa estavam apenas observando o rumo da conversa, mas tendo plena consciência da discussão que se seguia do outro lado da mesa.

Antes que alguém resolvesse continuar com aquele assunto, o que Hilde provavelmente faria, Duo decidiu que já era sua hora. Estava cansado de ser o foco das conversas fúteis.

-Bem, pessoal, a noite está ótima mas já está na minha hora. – antes que alguém protestasse ele emendou – Ainda faltam algumas coisas para arrumar para a viagem .

O que não era uma mentira, afinal, ele era Duo Maxwell e organização não era seu forte.

Os protestos morreram antes de chegarem e ele começou a sessão despedida, que durou uns bons vinte minutos entre os beijos, abraços e "boas viagens" desejados pelos amigos.

-Pensa no que eu falei Duo. Aproveita bastante essa viagem, arrumas umas mulheres bonitas, se divirta e quem sabe você não encontra sua princesa do outro lado do oceano? – a amiga lhe sorriu, ignorando sua cara de indignação e se jogando nos braços do trançado – Faça uma boa viagem e não esqueça dos relatórios diários. Meu telefone não vai mudar.

-Tudo bem, Hilde. Eu tenho seu e-mail, seu celular e o telefone do Hospital. – Duo riu da cara de indignação da amiga, ela ainda odiava quando ligavam para o Hospital onde ela trabalhava como enfermeira – Eu não vou me esquecer de você.

Deu mais um abraço em Hilde, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e terminou de se despedir da turma, recebendo encomendas de todos os tipos, como a de Wufei que ele nem precisava mais perguntar qual seria. Em todas as viagens ele trazia um canivete diferente, com diversos tipos de apetrechos, para a coleção do amigo chinês.

-Quatre, meu amigo, não precisa adiantar as lágrimas. Eu não esqueci que vocês prometeram me levar ao aeroporto amanhã. – disse para o loiro, que tinha o semblante sério.

-Eu não posso evitar, Duo. Um mês inteiro sem meu melhor diretor executivo para me representar nas reuniões chatas é demais pra mim.

-Um mês e uma semana Q. Eu não esqueci do favorzinho extra que eu fiz hoje para os senhores. – deu um olhar significativo para o loiro, que corou, e para o moreno de olhos verdes ao seu lado, que apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu não me esqueci disso. E eu não trouxe as chaves da casa que eu te falei. Você tem certeza que não vai precisar de ninguém pra te ajudar com as arrumações da casa? Eu posso mandar alguém te ajudar e...

-Não se preocupe com isso Quatre. Eu posso me virar sozinho e uma boa arrumação não e nada pra mim. E eu não vou parar muito pra descansar. Você já está fazendo muito emprestando a casa.

-Bom, eu não vou insistir, mas você sabe que qualquer coisa que precisar é só me ligar.

-Obrigado mesmo Quatre. Eu nem sei como te agradecer. – abraçou o amigo apertado.

-Desistir dessa semana a mais seria uma boa. – disse o loiro com um sorriso mais zombeteiro – ok, brincadeira. Você não precisa me agradecer por isso.

-Cuida bem dele por mim, Trowa. Não quero ouvir reclamações enquanto eu tiver fora.

-Deixa comigo, Duo. – retribuiu ao abraço do moreno – E amanhã vê se não se atrase. A gente passa na sua casa antes das oito.

-Muito obrigada mesmo. Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês. – disse dando um sorriso aberto e sincero, agradecendo aos amigos por toda essa confiança.

-Provavelmente perderia o vôo. – ouviu Trowa dizer e apenas mostrou a língua, andando para a saída. Havia sido um dia cansativo, mas nada como voltar pra casa.

Agradeceu mais uma vez pela amizade de Quatre e Trowa. Conhecia o loiro desde os tempos de escola e ele era, sem sombra de duvida, seu melhor amigo, aquele pelo qual daria sua cabeça em uma bandeja sem nem perguntar os motivos. Confiava cegamente no loiro. Já Trowa, havia conhecido na Universidade, ele estava um período na frente de Duo, mas o havia ajudado em alguns trabalhos realmente importantes. Era uma amizade inusitada, eles só se encontravam na biblioteca do campus e nunca imaginavam que a amizade cresceria tanto. Mas a história é interessante.

Em um dia, quando eles haviam ficado na biblioteca até mais tarde estudando para as provas de fim de ano, conversaram mais do que podiam e acabaram perdendo a hora. Saíram juntos rumo ao ponto de ônibus e descobriram que moravam próximos já há alguns meses, mas que devido aos horários, eles se desencontravam. Nesse dia, já era bem tarde e, como estava escuro, eles não perceberam a aproximação de uma pessoa. Trowa teve uma arma apontada para sua cabeça e os braços presos impedindo uma reação. Duo, que ainda não havia sido visto pelo assaltante, desarmou-o facilmente quando este estava prestes a atirar devido a resistência de Trowa. Aquele dia eles não dormiram por causa da visita a delegacia e da adrenalina que ainda corria em seus sangues. E daquele dia em diante a amizade só foi crescendo.

Em sua festa de aniversário ele pode apresentar o novo amigo ao amigo de infância, e foi com satisfação que percebeu que mais do que uma boa amizade nasceria dali. Dois dias depois os amigos contaram que estavam namorando.

Hoje, quatro anos depois, os amigos ainda estavam juntos e Duo se perguntava se algum dia, teria com alguém, aquela intimidade que eles compartilhavam. Ele era um romântico sem causa. Fazer o que?

Chegou em casa, preparou um café e foi para a varanda apreciar o movimento das pessoas na praça em frente ao prédio. Gostava dessa hora da noite apesar da frustração que sentia por estar sozinho, por querer que estivesse alguém ali, junto com ele, apreciando a vista maravilhosa, o café saboroso e a companhia agradável.

Ficou tão perdido em seus pensamentos que, quando parou para olhar as horas, se viu apressado em arrumar as coisas.

Ainda tinha mais algumas coisas a serem feitas, mas estava cansado. Sentou em sua cama com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros e se deixou descansar. Olhou para o nada durante alguns minutos até que seus olhos caíram sobre o porta retrato em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. O pegou e ficou ali, deixando a saudade consumi-lo novamente e as lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Depois de tanto tempo a saudade era inevitável, mas a dor não estava mais lá, agora ele podia pensar nele de uma maneira boa, assim como ele merecia.

**oOo **

Abriu os olhos quando os barulhos se tornaram insuportáveis. Alguém tocava, insistentemente, a campainha de seu apartamento e batia na porta com força.

-Que merda! Quem será essa hora da manhã? – olhou no relógio e ainda eram oito e dez. Não acordava a essa hora nos sábados.

Se levantou, espreguiçou, ignorando os toques apressados à porta, e quando voltou a abrir seus olhos eles quase saltaram das órbitas. Esquecera completamente da viagem.

-Merda! – praguejou pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

Com certeza Quatre e Trowa previram esse relapso do amigo e decidiram por chegar alguns minutos mias cedo. Só que nenhum deles esperava o que lhes aguardava.

Duo havia dormido sem terminar de arrumar todas as coisas. Não eram muitas, mas o possível para faze-lo perder o vôo. Os amigos decidiram ajuda-lo e Quatre começou a arrumar a bagunça pela casa enquanto Trowa colocava algumas coisas que estava em cima da cama, dentro de uma pequena mala.

-Porquê será que eu não estou surpreso? – perguntou o loiro enquanto levava a última mala para junto das outras.

-Na verdade eu não ia me atrasar assim, mas eu dormi ontem sem querer e acabei perdendo a hora. – disse Duo, com um sorriso amarelo e cansado por causa da hora.

-Nós sabemos Duo, por isso que estamos aqui. Agora vamos logo. – disse Trowa, com um sorriso de compreensão.

Duo voltou ao quarto e pegou o porta retrato que o distraiu a noite e colocou em uma das malas, recebendo um sorriso carinhoso de Quatre. Trowa levava as malas para fora do apartamento e logo os outros dois se juntaram a ele.

-Bom, acho que já podemos ir. – disse, dando uma última olhada no apartamento e fechando a porta.

**oOo **

-Pronto Q-baby, agora você já pode chorar. – Duo disse para o loiro que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e quando ia retrucar, completou – E pode deixar que eu não esqueço os relatórios diários não, viu?! E vou te ligar todos os dias já que a conta é sua mesmo...

-Quatre abriu um sorriso e entregou um envelope a Duo, que guardou no bolso do sobretudo preto que usava.

-Aqui estão as chaves da casa e o endereço. – Nesse momento o auto falante anunciou o vôo de Duo e ele sentiu braços fortes rodearem seu pescoço – Faça uma boa viagem e não esqueça de ligar assim que colocar os pés na sua nova casa.

-Pode deixar Quatre, eu sei o tamanho do sermão que irei ouvir se não fizer isso. – recebeu um beliscão no braço por causa das palavras mas não saiu do abraço – Eu vou sentir sua falta!

-Eu também vou! Toma cuidado lá ouviu?! Você sabe que os turistas...

-Pode parar Q, eu já conheço esse discurso desde minhas primeiras férias fora do país. Eu vou me cuidar, te ligar todos os dias e trazer presentes.

Deixou os braços do árabe e agarrou o pescoço do outro amigo, que tinha um olhar divertido por causa da conversa.

-Você podia deixar ele bem ocupado esse mês Trowa, assim eu me privo de toda essa preocupação exagerada da minha mamãe substituta. – disse baixinho para o latino, que soltou uma risada.

-Fica tranqüilo Duo, eu resolvo isso.

Com um sorriso enorme e um último aceno, Duo se afastou dos amigos.

-Tenha ótimas férias de primavera Duo! – Trowa acrescentou e observou o sorriso do americano dobrar e ele continuar em direção ao portão de embarque.

**oOo **

Desembarcou do avião, pegou as malas e entrou em um táxi, mostrando ao motorista o papel com o endereço que Quatre havia lhe dado.

Finalmente havia chegado a primavera e com ela as suas tão esperadas férias. Sim, Duo não era considerado uma pessoa normal. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas esperava ansiosamente o verão para poder curtir praias, clubes e festas ao ar livre, o americano sempre tinha suas férias na primavera. A estação das flores o fascinava e ele sempre viajava para lugares lindos nessa época.

O carro parou em uma rua calma com algumas crianças brincando na beira do rio que tinha em frente, pessoas passando de bicicleta e um silêncio que ele não estava acostumado. Pagou o motorista e desceu do carro, recebendo olhares curiosos da vizinhança.

Não demorou para achar o novo lar no próximo mês e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Havia dito ao amigo que queria algo simples, mas este apenas sorriu, dizendo que Duo iria amar a casa. E realmente o garoto de tranças havia se apaixonado pela construção contemporânea com traços tão modernos. Era simples, sim, mas um simples com bastante luxo bem a cara de Quatre. Sem dúvidas era a mais bonita daquela rua, mas era um páreo duro para a casa ao lado, o que despertou a curiosidade do americano.

"As duas casas têm o mesmo estilo e, se Quatre não for o dono das duas, alguém está sendo plagiado por aqui."

**oOo **

Duo ainda estava sem ar. Fazia alguns segundos que não entrava nada de oxigênio em seus pulmões e o sangue parecia ter sido todo bombeado para a cabeça. Mas ele ainda não acreditava no que havia visto.

Tinha ficado mais alguns minutos apreciando os novos ares de primavera que chegava e quando decidiu por entrar, encontrou a casa na penumbra e o cheiro de novo o invadiu aos poucos. "Quatre andou aprontando por aqui." Foi o que pensou. Deixou as malas em um canto, fechou a porta e resolveu abrir a janela e deixar a brisa entrar junto com a claridade.

Demorou um pouco a destravar o pino da janela, mas quando conseguiu foi como se a imagem viesse em câmera lenta. Os primeiros raios do sol da tarde entraram, junto com a brisa calma e a visão foi se ampliando.

Pôde observar o lago e as crianças, as bicicletas, o jardim de frente e duas esferas azul cobalto brilhantes. Piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo e teve a visão completa da criatura mais perfeita que poderia existir. Não que costumasse reparar em homens, mas esse era impossível não se admirar. Tinha os cabelos desgrenhados da cor de chocolate com avelã, o corpo forte e bem estruturado com músculos bem definidos e proporcionais, uma boca perfeita e os olhos mais incrivelmente azuis já vistos. Tudo isso à estilo oriental.

Foi essa imagem que deixou Duo Maxwell tão atordoado a ponto de sua respiração falhar. Nem a beleza esplendorosa do amplo Hall de entrada da casa o tirou do transe em que se encontrava.

A única coisa em que pensava era que poderia passar as férias inteiras naquela janela apreciando a maravilhosa vista. Bem, as férias todas talvez não, mas amanhã com certeza estaria ali. As férias em Amsterdam seriam interessantes.

**Notas da Cissy: **Eu prometi e estou aqui com mais uma fic 1x2, dessa vez em capítulos. Planejo terminar com 5 ou 6 capítulos, é curtinha, mas para eles chegarem depende mais da opinião de vocês do que da minha.

Agradeço imensamente a Bibis que revisou esse primeiro capítulo na velocidade da luz e que está apoiando a idéia. Muito obrigada mesmo lindinha! É toda sua.

A todos que acompanharem, espero os comentários.

Beijos e até breve.


	2. Se conhecendo

**Amor de Primavera**

**Capítulo dois: **Se conhecendo

* * *

Depois de horas perdido naquele maravilhoso transe, Duo resolveu se arrumar naquela casa, tentear deixa-la mais a sua cara. Havia pensado em mil e uma maneiras de conhecer o morador da casa ao lado, de se apresentar, convida-lo para sair, mostrar-lhe a cidade, mas só o que pode fazer foi parar com seus devaneios e sair da janela. "A oportunidade certa sempre aparece" era o que ele vivia dizendo a si mesmo... "E dessa vez eu não vou deixa-la passar."

Decidido a dar à casa a atenção merecida, ele não se arrependeu. O Hall de entrada era maravilhoso, possuía um lustre enorme, à estilo bem antigo, alguns quadros de pintores famosos e uma escultura de mármore ao centro, Afrodite, ou Vênus, a deusa da beleza se não se enganava. Uma passagem ao lado dava em uma sala pequena e aconchegante, que tinha três poltronas dispostas ao redor de uma mesinha de centro. Ao fundo, um corredor levava ao que parecia ser a cozinha, mas Duo preferiu subir as escadas com as malas, e conhecer seu novo quarto.

Ao final da escada, observou uma ampla sala de televisão, que tinha outras duas poltronas enormes e alguns pufes ao redor. Um tapete felpudo e um pequeno barcom uma bancada e três banquinhos completavam o ambiente. Seguindo em um pequeno corredor, duas portas estavam de frente uma pra outra. Eram dois quartos, dois enormes quartos, e Duo entrou em que tinha a sacada mais próxima da casa daquele vizinho. A sacada por sinal era linda e seguia todo o estilo contemporâneo de toda a casa, e ele se sentiu em um conto de fadas quando abriu a porta e sentiu a brisa de primavera soprar em seu rosto.

Arrumou algumas coisas no quarto, colocando as roupas no closet que tinha em frente ao banheiro e tomou um banho demorado, lavando os cabelos com cuidado que sempre tinha. Vestiu roupas mais amenas e simples e desceu, precisava se certificar se Quatre havia trabalhado por toda a casa ou se havia se esquecido do principal: a geladeira.

Wow, o loiro era mesmo um amigão. A geladeira estava mais completa que a de sua casa e Duo, sem nem pensar, pegou um pequeno prato e colocou um bom pedaço de bolo de chocolate todo melado com uma quantidade exagerada de cobertura, ele tinha um pequeno bilhete colocado em um palito de dentes e escrito, "Seja bem-vindo, Duo!" Ele não podia esperar outra coisa do árabe.

No instante em que procurava alguma refeição realmente sustentável para fazer, Duo se assustou com um barulho que, depois de mais três toques, ele percebeu que era a campainha.

-Que diabos! Será que Quatre já ficou com saudade e resolveu voar meio mundo só pra me ver? – Duo riu da própria piada e andou até a porta, tendo o cuidado de não abri-la muito. Ele não conhecia os holandeses, tinha que se prevenir. Lembrou-se dos conselhos rotineiros de Quatre e fez uma nota mental de não esquecer de ligar para ele, coisa que já deveria ter feito há algumas horas.

Olhando pela pequena fresta que havia aberto, Duo levou um choque palpável. Seus olhos quase pularam da órbita e seu maxilar parecia ter deslocado de tão aberta estava sua boca. Sua pele ficava cada vez mais pálida e sua respiração ficou pesada, diferente da outra vez que o havia visto.

Sim, o lindo vizinho do lado estava parado em frente a sua porta.

Dando um pequeno sorriso ele se afastou da porta, abrindo-a e permitindo que o visitante o visse por completo. Ele deveria estar parecendo um louco e a expressão no rosto do outro rapaz apenas confirmava suas suspeitas. Ele ainda era lindo, mas parecia prestes a atacar o primeiro que ousasse chegar perto.

-Hn... Quatre está? – ele perguntou e Duo quase teve um ataque cardíaco de tão forte ficaram as batidas de seu coração. Aquela voz rouca era demais para sua sanidade.

Ainda não confiava em sua voz, mas não podia ficar apenas observando aquela imagem rara. Tinha que falar alguma coisa.

-Então você conhece Quatre? – "_Não tinha uma pergunta menos óbvia para fazer não Maxweel?" _repreendeu-se Duo, abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem para que o outro pudesse entrar. Não sabia se deveria ter feito isso, mas não poderia simplesmente não faze-lo.

-Conheço. – disse simplesmente, passando por Duo e esperando que esse fechasse a porta para então segui-lo até a pequena sala. – Na verdade, Julliane, uma garota que mora aqui perto, disse que viu uma pessoa chegando aqui hoje mais cedo e eu achei que seria Quatre.

Duo se esforçou para ouvir o que ele falava. Ainda não acreditava que estava falando com aquele pelo qual suspirara horas mais cedo.

-Não. Quatre não pode vir dessa vez. Na verdade ele me emprestou a casa para a viagem. – disse com um sorriso aberto que ele não poderia mais conter – Serei seu vizinho pelo próximo mês.

Observou o rosto pensativo e intrigado do japonês e pensou ter dito algo errado.

-O que foi?

-Nada. Eu só estava tentando lembrar quando foi que eu disse que morava na casa ao lado.

Hum! Muito observador, mas não, você não chegou a dizer isso. – Notou a expressão pensativa dele desaparecer e restar apenas a intrigada, que seria cômica se não fosse tão linda. – É que eu vi de relance pela janela quando você entrou. Ah, a propósito, Duo Maxwell, é um prazer conhece-lo.

Colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto, que agora aparecia mais facilmente, e se aproximou do outro, estendendo a mão que foi prontamente aceita em um aperto firme. Viu os olhos azuis se acenderem e um sorriso de lado, quase imperceptível, aparecer na face do moreno.

-Heero Yuy, e o prazer é meu. – o aperto de mão durou mais algum tempo que Duo não saberia precisar quanto pois estava com os olhos presos aos do japonês. Quando se soltaram Duo sentou-se em uma das grandes poltronas e fez um gesto para que Heero o seguisse. Este preferiu sentar-se a frente de Duo em uma poltrona menor. –Então Maxwell... – começou, mas foi interrompido.

-Apenas Duo, por favor. As formalidades já me bastam dentro da empresa.

-Duo, então. Você é amigo de Quatre, presumo. – Disse o japonês, que até agora não tirara os olhos de Duo, o que já incomodava o americano.

-Sim, eu sou amigo daquele loiro aproveitador. Na verdade eu trabalho pra ele também, mas somos amigos já há um bom tempo. E você, hmmm, posso te chamar de Heero?

-Certamente, não é só você que já está cansado das formalidades.

-Heero, conheceu Quatre aqui em Amstredam?

-Na verdade não. Conheci ele no Japão, quando ele foi pessoalmente a uma reunião fechar negócio com as empresas do meu pai.

-Japão han?! Esse é um país que gostaria de conhecer. Mas mudando de assunto...– Duo queria mudar o rumo daquela conversa, conhecer mais aquele Deus japonês que estava a sua frente. – eu estava indo preparar algo para jantar, me acompanha?

Poderia estar sendo precipitado, e sabia disso, mas estava apenas seguindo seus instintos, e adorando as coisas que ele o estava levando a fazer.

-Hn. Não sei se seria uma boa idéia, sabe? Eu não quero incomodar, só vim mesmo para ter notícias de Quatre.

-De maneira nenhuma, você não vai incomodar. Na verdade, eu vou achar um tédio ter que desfrutar sozinho das meus dotes culinários. – Sorriu ao japonês que apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas com a prepotência do americano.

-Oh, sim! Então você cozinha hã?!

-Maravilhosamente bem. Meu macarrão instantâneo é um manjar dos deuses e eu faço ovos mexidos de dar inveja em qualquer americano. – Duo viu o primeiro sorriso do japonês e já sabia, tinha acabado de se apaixonar perdidamente. Mas preferiu guardar aquela informação em algum lugar do seu cérebro.

-Ovos mexidos é? Então você tem sorte, aqui tem ótimos restaurantes e bem baratos. – Heero tinha um bom humor também – Mas por hoje eu acho que posso te ensinar algumas coisas.

-Ah sim, seria maravilhoso e realmente bem vindo.

Heero acompanhou Duo até a cozinha e eles conversaram mais um pouco enquanto o japonês preparava um macarrão à bolonhesa que já dava água na boca só de sentir o cheiro. Duo prestava atenção em cada movimento do outro mas com a mínima intenção de aprender alguma coisa, o molho levava coisas demais para sua memória e ele poderia usar isso como desculpa para trazer Heero ali mais vezes. E era bem mais interessante reparar na expressão calma dele enquanto cozinhava, como se realmente gostasse de fazer isso.

Duo achou algumas garrafas de vinho escondidas em um compartimento atrás da cozinha e, essa sim sendo sua especialidade, escolheu uma que combinasse com a ocasião e com a massa preparada.

Heero colocou o macarrão no centro da mesa que Duo havia arrumado e o chamou para sentarem, servindo ambos os pratos em seguida, começando pelo de Duo, que estava curioso e realmente faminto, ele pode notar.

-Então Duo, o que te traz a Amsterdam?

-Minhas tão aguardadas férias.

-Nossa, Quatre é assim tão ruim para te dar férias em plena primavera? – Duo se viu obrigado a rir da expressão cômica no rosto do japonês.

-Não mesmo, ele faria todo possível para que minhas férias fossem no verão mas ele cedeu a todas as minhas chantagens e eu consegui minhas férias na primavera. Eu realmente adoro a estação das flores e eu já me enjoei de ver sempre a mesma paisagem de Nova Iorque.

Duo preferiu mudar o foco da conversa de novo. Eles dividiram toda a garrafa da bebida e conversaram sobre coisas que, até aquele momento, os dois achavam as mais absurdas. Mas em nenhum momento falaram sobre suas vidas.

Heero estava cada vez mais encantador aos olhos do americano. Ele não sorria muito, mas quando o fazia era como se mostrasse algo precioso demais, era mais bonito que qualquer fenômeno que a natureza poderia criar.

Eles terminaram e Duo levou as coisas para a pia, sem qualquer intenção de arruma-las naquele momento, mesmo com a insistência de Heero em ajudar. Mas de maneira alguma ele queria que o outro fosse embora.

-Hn, Heero, você por acaso sabe fazer café? – ele disse com um de seus brilhantes sorrisos, torcendo para que a resposta fosse positiva.

-Sei, sim, mas não é uma de minhas especialidades, ao contrário das massas. – Heero respondeu, com um sorriso bastante convencido.

-Eu devo concordar que nunca havia comido nada igual antes, mas se você beber do café que _eu_ preparar, com certeza eu não conhecerei mais dos seus dotes culinários. – ele tinha consciência de que parecia estar cantando o japonês, mas não se importava realmente com isso, se sentia à vontade perto dele para se importar.

-Me convenceu. – ele disse, se virando para encarar os olhos violetas – Mas vê se dessa vez aprende alguma coisa que da próxima vez o café é seu.

As bochechas de Duo mudaram de tonalidade e Heero sorriu, se virando para preparar o tão aguardado café.

Eles foram se sentar novamente na sala e conversar mais um pouco sobre as banalidades do dia-a-dia quando o toque do celular de Heero os interrompe.

-Alô – ele disse com a voz parecendo um pouco aborrecida – Relena, sabe que horas são? – agora sim sua voz estava definitivamente irritada – Não Relena, eu não estou em casa, estou na casa de um amigo... eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia, eu estou bem aqui. – bem, ele estava chateado, essa tal de Relena não deve ser uma boa pessoa – Nos falamos depois Relena, tchau.

-Problemas no relacionamento Heero? – o moreno fez uma careta.

-Não mesmo. Relena é só uma amiga. Bem, não sei nem se ela é uma amiga, é mais um pedaço de chiclete que não desgruda. Mas bem, acho que já tomei demais seu tempo.

-Não mesmo Heero. Eu tenho todo tempo do mundo no próximo mês.

-Foi mesmo um ótimo jantar, mas eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo. – ele disse de maneira cansada – mas se você precisar de algum 'guia turístico' para mostrar a cidade, conte comigo.

-Bem, eu andei pesquisando algumas coisas, mas uma ajuda é sempre muito bem vinda. E eu adoraria sua companhia. – talvez ele realmente estivesse flertando demais, mas ele queria poder ver o moreno mais vezes.

-Eu só trabalho meio expediente, nós poderíamos almoçar amanhã e depois eu te levo em alguns lugares interessantes. O que você acha?

-Minha agenda está livre amanhã. – Duo disse, feliz pelo convite e acompanhou Heero até a porta – Quando você estiver pronto é só bater aqui.

-Eu saio as onze. Uma hora depois eu devo chagar, esteja pronto.

Duo abriu a porta e deu passagem para Heero sair. Se despediu do japonês com um firme aperto de mão e um sorriso que já fez muitos corações partidos em Nova Iorque.

-Bom, Heero. Foi realmente um prazer conhecer você. E muito útil diga-se de passagem. – Heero sorriu e Duo se apaixonou novamente, a quarta vez nesse mesmo dia.

-Boa noite, Duo.

Duo fechou a porta e se encostou nela, sua respiração começou a ficar pesada e seu coração acelerou os batimentos de uma vez. Foi descendo pela porta até se encontrar sentado no chão enquanto um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios. Ele só não sabia que do lado de fora Heero fazia a mesma coisa.

**oOo **

Um barulho estava incomodando Duo há algum tempo. Um barulho irritante que não parava. Mas... ele conhecia aquele barulho.

-Merda. – ele soltou mais alguns protestos enquanto se levantava e corria pela casa de encontro ao telefone.

Havia ficado um bom tempo sorrindo feito bobo e suspirando pelo vizinho, sentado no chão. Não dormiu, mas foi transportado para uma outra dimensão em que só existia ele e o japonês. E ficou naquele mesmo estado de transe até que o insistente telefone o tirou de lá.

_-Duo, você tem noção de que horas são?_

-Aí eu não sei Quatre, mas aqui são mais de uma da madrugada.

_-E porque diabos você não me ligou ainda? Porque pelo horário do vôo, você chegou aí as quatro da tarde. DA TARDE, DUO!_

-Hei Quatre, foi mal mesmo. Eu esqueci completamente. – Duo estava sendo sincero, mas se sentia culpado por ter esquecido do telefonema.

_-Você tem noção de como eu fiquei preocupado? –_Quatre gritava ao telefone, fazendo Duo afasta-lo para o bem de sua audição – _Você me garantiu que ligaria assim que colocasse os pés dentro de casa e espera minha preocupação chegar aos limites e eu mesmo ter que te ligar? Nunca mais faça isso Duo, nunca mais ou eu serei obrigado a..._

Duo não deixou Quatre terminar de falar e começou um assunto completamente diferente.

-Quatre, - o árabe parou de falar, esperando as palavras do amigo – Quem é Heero? De onde você o conhece?

-_Ah, então vocês já se conheceram? – _Quatre parecia sorrir agora – _Heero é um amigo meu. O conheci há três anos no Japão. Coisas de negócios. Mas eu o contratei e ele se mudou para Amsterdam. Ele trabalha na empresa também. Porque o interesse Heero? – _Agora Quatre com certeza sorria.

_-_Conheci ele hoje e nós jantamos juntos.

-_Jantaram juntos? Como assim Duo? Você mal chegou aí e... – _ele ouviu uma gargalhada ao fundo e soube que Trowa estava escutando a conversa – _Eu acho que alguém está mudando de time Duo, meu amigo. – _Trowa se manifestou

-Não seja estúpido Trowa. Ele apenas veio perguntar pelo Quatre. – Duo sabia que aquilo deixaria o moreno intrigado e só lamentava não estar lá para ver a discussão que se seguiria – E eu me aproveitei de seu talento culinário para não passar fome. Ele até que é uma companhia agradável.

-_Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa, Duo?_

-Bem, eu acho que sim. Heero Yuy, o japonês que mora na casa ao lado, porque?

-_É que... sabe, Heero não é a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, Duo. Ele não é de falar muito e não gosta de compromissos, seja uma simples amizade ou algo mais._

_-_Eu devo te avisar então que ele me convidou para almoçar amanhã e depois dar uma volta de reconhecimento pela cidade.

-_Bem, Duo, só tome cuidado com Heero. Ele pode ser muito frio e machucar as pessoas sem nem perceber, e não se assuste com suas caras feias, ele realmente faz isso para afastar as pessoas. – _Duo escutou um rosnado e soube que a briga já iria começar. Ele que não iria interromper.

-Tudo bem Quatre, eu tomo cuidado com ele, apesar de achar desnecessário. Agora, descanse um pouco e não se preocupe mais comigo. Se eu não ligar um dia ou outro é porque eu estou realmente ocupado.

-_Eu vou tentar, Duo. Só não faça besteiras. Boa noite._

_-_Boa noite Q-man. E não ligue para o que Trowa vai falar, eu conheci Heero e sei que ele 'vale a pena' – Não esperou por uma resposta, desligou o telefone e subiu as escadas correndo.

Tomou um banho rápido e arrumou algumas coisas no quarto para poder dormir. Vestiu apenas a calça de moletom e abriu a grande porta da sacada para deixar o ar correr.

Deu uma olhada no movimento da rua e não se importou em olhar para a casa ao lado. Mas realmente se surpreendeu em observar a figura distinta que o observava da sacada dessa mesma casa. Era impressionante a maneira como aqueles olhos azuis se iluminavam mais com o brilho da lua.

-Sem sono, Duo? – aquela voz rouca causou arrepios por todo seu corpo.

-Provavelmente, mas eu ainda nem tentei dormir. – mas isso não era um problema, já que ele sabia que poderia passar a noite inteira ali sem nem se preocupar com o sono – É que Quatre acabou de ligar e eu tive que dar algumas explicações. Eu tinha me esquecido de ligar pra ele _assim que cheguei_ como ele mesmo me pediu.

-Problemas com Quatre?

-Não necessariamente. Sabe, eu consigo como ninguém dobrar aquele loirinho.

Eles não falaram mais nada por alguns minutos, ficaram apenas observando a lua no céu e dando olhares de lado um para o outro quando achavam que o outro não estava olhando. Ficaram nesse joguinho até que Heero realmente precisasse dormir.

-Acho que agora realmente já está na minha hora. Boa noite Duo.

-Boa noite Heero. – Duo disse com um sorriso nos lábios – Bons sonhos.

-Eu terei. – Heero respondeu e entrou no quarto, deixando a porta da sacada aberta e um americano sonhador.

Duo ainda tinha suas dúvidas se o que sentia por Heero era correto. Nunca tivera um relacionamento com outro homem, mas sabia que ainda não era visto com bons olhos por alguns. Também nunca fora preconceituoso, ao contrário, ficara realmente feliz ao ver seus dois melhores amigos juntos, mas daí a manter um relacionamento ele não tinha certeza. Mas porque estava pensando em um relacionamento com Heero? Nem ao menos sabia de suas opiniões, não era bom ficar alimentando as esperanças.

Mas Heero era encantador. O pouco que conversaram ele pode perceber o quanto ele era inteligente, educado e um sedutor dos melhores.

Não pôde evitar se lembrar das coisas que Quatre havia falado, e o japonês parecia todo o contrário. Ele não sorria muito, era verdade e Duo pôde perceber muito bem, mas também não parecia amargurado ou frio, bem, tirando a hora em que ele falou com aquela garota ao telefone, ali Duo pôde ver um brilho mortal em seus olhos, não desejava que Heero o olhasse assim algum dia.

Não, definitivamente Quatre estava enganado sobre Heero e não o conhecia tão bem assim. Eles deviam ser simples colegas de trabalho distantes, Duo decidiu. Mas ainda tinha que observar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não ficaria muito tempo na cidade e estava disposto a aproveitar o pouco tempo de férias e conhecer melhor a pessoa maravilhosa que acabara de conhecer.

'Começando amanhã.' Ele pensou enquanto caminhava para a cama e se deitava, sorrindo como o bobo apaixonado que era. Só esperava que a noite não demorasse a passar.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, aí está o segundo capítulo. E como podem perceber, um Heero totalmente OOC (pelo menos aos olhos de Duo). Mas eu, particularmente, queria mais desse capítulo do que o que saiu, mas eu prometo melhorar nos outros.

Algumas pessoas me mandaram e-mails dizendo que não conseguiram comentar o capítulo e, realmente, minha irmão também não conseguiu comentar. Mas acho que agora está tudo bem. Agradeço imensamente a quem leu e por um motivo ou por outro não pode deixar um comentário. Mas agradeço, principalmente à **Blanxe **(menina, sou sua fã, mas acho que já te disse isso) e à **Larcan **(adoro seus comentários)pelo comentário e incentivo com a fic. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Em especial à Bibis, a fic é sua, querida! Espero não ter decepcionado.

No mais, até o próximo e aguardo reviews. Beijos a todos.


	3. Uma nova amiga

**Amor de Primavera**

**Capítulo três: **Uma nova amiga

* * *

O som da campainha soou estridente e Duo se sobressaltou, olhou para o relógio apenas para constatar que o lance de 'pontual' era mesmo sério. Desceu as escadas correndo ao mesmo tempo em que abotoava os últimos botões da camisa e parou em frente a porta, tentando acalmar a respiração.

- Heero, quando você disse que era pontual eu não achei que fosse tanto. – esperou o moreno entrar e fechou a porta atrás de si – Bem na hora.

Heero foi andando atrás de Duo, que relatava animadamente suas peripécias com o café da manhã, dizendo que tentou fazer panquecas mas depois de uma hora, duas panelas fora de circulação e uma tigela cheia de massa desperdiçada, ele partiu para o bom e velho cereal com leite e açúcar.

- Então, Heero. Acha que da tempo de beber alguma coisa antes de ir almoçar? – Heero olhava o americano caminhar pela cozinha, arrumando algumas coisas e olhou para o relógio, antes de confirmar.

- Da tempo sim, e é até melhor chegar mais tarde, assim não pegamos o restaurante cheio.

Duo caminhou até a geladeira e desapareceu atrás dessa. Abriu um largo sorriso achando o que queria e estendeu uma garrafa ao japonês, que o encarou meio confuso antes de olhar para o que lhe era oferecido.

- O que foi Heero? Não bebe cerveja?

- Hn, não é isso. É que... – abaixou a cabeça sobre o olhar pressionado de Duo – Eu nunca bebi cerveja. – disse baixinho, quase envergonhado.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? Eu não acredito nisso!!

- Não me culpe, quando eu morava com meu pai ele não me deixava sair com meus amigos e a única bebida que servia era vinho e uísque. – ele deu de ombros, achando uma situação normal.

- Mas você não mora mais com seus pais não é?

- Não, não moro. Mas eu não tenho mais tempo para sair e beber mais, eu trabalho agora.

- Isso não é desculpa, Heero. Toma. – Duo estendeu a garrafa para Heero, que pegou ainda meio incerto – Você ainda está em tempo de aprender sobre os prazeres da vida.

Duo observou, divertido, as várias expressões de Heero enquanto este digeria a bebida e no fim constatou um olhar aliviado.

- Nada mau. – Heero disse, após terminar uma garrada e olhou novamente o relógio – Mas acho que já podemos ir andando.

- É, estou morrendo de fome.

Duo trancou a porta atrás dele e saiu, caminhando junto com Heero até o restaurante, poucas quadras de suas casas.

**oOo **

- Ah, vamos Hee-chan.

- Baka, já disse para não me chamar assim. – Heero estava irritado, e Duo sorria.

- Você não vai me deixar morrer de fome, vai Hee-chan?

- Pois eu deveria, quem sabe você não para de me chamar assim.

- Mas você mesmo falou que faria o jantar hoje, e que eu estava convidado. Eu não quero ter que pedir comida de novo. E você ainda não me disse o que significa Baka.

- Tudo bem, você pode ficar, mas se eu ouvir esse apelido ridículo mais uma vez você vai ter que voltar pra sua casa e se virar com sua comida.

- Obrigado, Hee-chan. – Duo gritou e Heero apenas grunhiu, não seria capaz de cumprir sua ameaça, sabia disso antes mesmo de falar.

Eles foram jantar na casa do japonês depois de um passeio em um parque.

Depois do almoço do dia anterior eles foram conhecer a cidade e Heero levou Duo a um parque ecológico um pouco afastado da cidade, onde eles alugaram duas bicicletas e passearam pelas pistas até anoitecer. Eles lancharam no parque, uma comida natural que Duo reclamou até quase perder a voz, e voltaram para casa.

Naquela noite, Heero fez uma nota mental para não levar mais Duo em um parque, mas quando o americano apareceu em sua varanda, todo sorridente, Heero já se viu planejando o próximo passeio.

Pela manhã eles combinaram de almoçar juntos novamente, mas Heero ficou preso em uma teleconferência com todos os chefes de segurança da empresa e Duo, nada feliz, acabou pedindo seu almoço por telefone. Aquela cidade não tinha fast-foods e isso deixava o americano nervoso.

Pouco depois do almoço, Heero chegou na casa de Duo e, vendo a expressão triste em seu rosto, decidiu leva-lo a outro parque, dessa vez um parque de diversões, mas quase se arrependeu da idéia quando viu o americano pegar a câmera fotográfica que havia esquecido no dia anterior. Mas pelo menos ele já estava sorrindo de novo.

No parque, eles encontraram dois menininhos japoneses, Duo achava engraçado o modo que eles conversavam e parou para observar. Ele riu quando o garotinho maior ficou irritado e gritou com o menor, chamando-o de Kiro-chan, o que Duo achou que deveria ser o nome dele e depois quando viu o japonesinho menor com os olhos cheios de lágrimas repetindo toda hora 'nii-chan... nii-chan...'.

Heero explicou para Duo que 'chan' era como um diminutivo carinhoso em japonês e que 'nii-chan' era como chamavam os irmãos mais velhos. Ele viu que devia ter ficado calado no momento em que Duo olhou para ele com os olhinhos brilhando e o chamou de Hee-chan.

Durante o restante do passeio, Heero tentava se manter irritado com o americano, mas descobriu que essa não era uma tarefa fácil. Mesmo quando era fotografado contra sua vontade, ou quando era arrastado de brinquedo em brinquedo, ou quando era forçado a comer algodão doce, que Duo fazia questão de colocar pedaço por pedaço em sua boca, ele não conseguia se irritar. Duo era apenas uma pessoa feliz e Heero queria um pouco dessa felicidade para si.

- Heero, vem ver as fotos que eu tirei no parque.

Duo estava sentado na poltrona menor da sala, com seu laptop apoiado nas pernas cruzadas a estilo indiano, e ria abertamente das fotos que apareciam na tela.

- Eu acho que você devia apagar essas fotos Duo, eu não sou nem um pouco fotogênico e essas fotos não ficaram boas.

- Que isso Hee-chan, as fotos ficaram ótimas. E você é bem mais fotogênico do que imagina, só precisa sorrir mais. Você notou que não tirei nenhuma foto de você sorrindo?

- Hn.

- Heero, esses seus grunhidos não são nada educados.

- Hn. Baka. Vem comer que o jantar está pronto.

- Um minuto, só vou mandar um e-mail pra Quatre e te dou a honra da minha companhia.

Duo observou Heero se afastar e começou a passar foto por foto, na busca de uma para mandar para o amigo junto com a mensagem. Achou uma perfeita e com um sorriso divertido a anexou na mensagem.

Na foto eles estavam em uma sorveteria, Duo com um sorvete enorme e Heero apenas com uma casquinha pequena, como a imagem frisava bem. Estavam lado a lado e, segundos antes do flash ser visto, Duo enfiou o dedo no próprio sorvete e passou no nariz do amigo. A imagem registrou a cara de irritação de um e a diversão de outro, e a menina que tirou a foto para eles saiu com o sorriso ainda maior, mas com a decepção de que não poderia ter a fotografia para si.

Duo pensou por um minuto no que escrever para Quatre, que já devia estar preocupado pela falta de notícia. Decidiu contar como as coisas estavam indo para não preocupar mais o loiro.

_Olá Quatre (e Trowa, eu sei que você está aí também)_

_Não pude ligar hoje, tive um dia bastante ocupado e estou agora jantando na casa de Heero. Ele cozinha maravilhosamente bem, mas é muito chantagista._

_A cidade é realmente linda e eu me pergunto porque você demorou tanto para me falar sobre sua 'humilde residência' por essas bandas. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... _

_Já conheci o parque que eu queria e ele é realmente muito bonito. Quero voltar lá mais vezes mas a comida natural da lanchonete é horrível. Talvez eu faça um piquenique da próxima vez. Você realmente podia se juntar a nós um fim de semana desses, adorei essa idéia._

_Dê notícias a Hilde por mim já que eu não consegui falar com ela e ela não responde a meus e-mails (nem sei se ela chega a ler). _

_Amanhã eu ligo para te deixar a par das novidades mais 'quentes'._

_Abraços (e Trowa, cuida do loiro)_

_Duo._

Enviou a mensagem e caminhou até Heero, que acabava de descer as escadas com roupas mais confortáveis. Esperava realmente que Quatre pudesse ir passar um fim de semana com eles, como havia dito na última ligação.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa, um em frente ao outro, e iniciaram o banquete.

A comida, como das outras vezes, estava ótima, mas Duo estava longe. Pela primeira vez ele não estava realmente apreciando a comida em seu prato, e o silêncio anormal fazia do ambiente até agradável, mas muito surreal.

Quantas vezes ele se pegava com essa expressão sonhadora, apenas observando, imaginando se poderia viver assim para sempre. Quantas vezes se pegava imaginando se poderia, algum dia, dividir sua vida com alguém. Mas agora esses pensamentos pareciam distantes de sua realidade, distantes como a pessoa que, agora ele sabia, queria dividir mais que sua vida.

- Duo... – ele se sobressaltou com seu nome sendo dito em um tom tão interrogativo – Duo, o que houve?

- Hn?!

- Duo, esses grunhidos não são nada educados.

- Hee-chan, essa fala é minha – ele disse, manhoso – Desculpe, eu estava meio distraído aqui.

- Algum problema com a comida? – Heero questionou, parecendo apreensivo.

- Não mesmo. E mesmo se não tivesse boa eu não ousaria reclamar, porque aí você não cozinharia mais para mim.

- Hn. – Heero não conteve o sorriso que havia se tornado menos raro nesses últimos dias.

- Eu estava pensando, sabe. Quatre me ligou ontem e disse que estava querendo passar um fim de semana aqui. – Duo já estava todo sorridente de novo – Sabia que aquele loiro já estava com saudade de mim. Mas vai ser ótimo se ele vier não acha? Vai ser realmente o máximo. Ele e o Trowa são ótimas companhias.

- Trowa?

- Sim, você não conhece o franjão não? – Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente e Duo sorriu – Trowa é o namorado do Quatre.

- O namorado do Quatre?

- É, namorado. Algum problema? Quatre nunca te disse isso?

- Não, problema nenhum. – Heero falou, verdadeiramente.

- Você vai gostar dele, tenho certeza. Eu conheço ele há algum tempo, ele é bem parecido com você na verdade. Ele não falava muito, sabe, mas com certeza ninguém fica imune ao charme de Shinigami. Em menos de dois dias eu já fiz ele falar mais que na vida dele toda...

Heero observava Duo em suas divagações e, por mais maluco que parecia ser, ainda era encantador aos olhos do japonês. Era espontâneo, alegre, apaixonado e estonteantemente belo.

O jantar foi esquecido por algum tempo, enquanto Duo contava tudo sobre os amigos. Era óbvia a empolgação em suas descrições e o amor em cada palavra e logo Duo já estava mostrando a Heero as fotos que tinha dos dois, e de outros amigos, em seu laptop.

Quatre o japonês já conhecia, mas teve que confessar que Trowa era um tanto quanto estranho, mas nem por isso menos atraente. Lógico que essa informação ficou apenas em pensamento até porque Duo não dava tempo para comentários.

Quando terminaram de comer, Duo insistiu em ajudar Heero a arrumar a bagunça da cozinha e, sem querer se despedir muito rápido, Heero aceitou a ajuda meio relutante para não parecer nenhum abuso.

Dividiram o trabalho e, como tudo que fazia, Duo tornou a simples tarefa de lavar os copos em uma diversão. O resultado foi um copo a menos nos armários de Heero e um pequeno corte no dedo de Duo. Mas ele não se importava de verdade, tinha se divertido e até o episódio com os cacos de vidros renderam boas risadas a ambos, além da chance de cuidar do ferimento do americano.

- Hum, Hee-chan. Você daria um ótimo enfermeiro.

- Hn. Aposto que se você estivesse sozinho já teria chamado uma ambulância.

- Ei, eu não sou tão fresco assim não viu? E eu sei me cuidar sozinho! – Duo virou para olhar Heero e mostrou a língua, fazendo os olhos azuis escurecerem.

- Hn

- Bom, acho que já vou indo. Não quero atrapalhar mais.

- Você não atrapalha, Baka. – Heero se levantou e foi ao banheiro, guardar a caixa de primeiros socorros, quando voltou viu Duo de pé, esperando por ele.

- Eu tenho que ir mesmo, Hee-chan. – Heero já ia protestar quando Duo retornou a falar – Mas agora que eu sei que não atrapalho, da próxima eu fico mais um pouco.

Duo passou o braço pelos ombros de Heero em um gesto amigável e o seguiu até a porta. Antes de entrar em sua casa, se virou e presenteou o amigo com seu sorriso mais brilhante e ficou quase sem ar quando viu a retribuição mais que verdadeira no rosto dele. Ele ficava incrivelmente mais lindo quando sorria.

Heero fechou a porta e voltou para sua sala. Recordando os fatos do dia cansativo, mas maravilhoso, que passou com Duo, um brilho transpareceu em seus olhos. Ele sabia que estava sorrindo de novo, mas não se importava, ali ele estava sozinho com seus pensamentos.

No caminho para seu quarto ele viu, em cima da mesinha de centro, o laptop e a câmera fotográfica de Duo. Com cuidado, ele pegou o objeto menor e começou a passar foto por foto as que estavam guardadas. Subindo as escadas ele quase tropeçou quando viu a foto que ele mesmo tirou do americano. Nela Duo sorria alegremente e tinha um brilho especial nos olhos violeta que Heero tanto apreciava. A trança caia por seu ombro e ele tinha a cabeça apoiada na mão, com um cotovelo em cima da mesa. Eles estavam na sorveteria e Heero sabia que esse era o motivo do sorriso.

Chegou no seu quarto e ligou o próprio laptop, nunca tirando os olhos da imagem. Conectou a câmera no computador e logo a foto já aparecia na tela maior. Salvou em seus arquivos a colocou como imagem de fundo.

Tirou a camisa, apreciando a brisa fresca da primavera e foi para a varanda com esperança de dar uma última olhada no americano ao vivo. Não precisou esperar muito e logo ele viu a sombra do amigo se aproximando da outra sacada.

A interação foi rápida, porque o cansaço era visível em Duo e Heero se viu encarando os intensos olhos violeta no seu computador até o último segundo antes de se entregar ao sono.

**oOo**

Pulou da cama assustado com o barulho da porta. Desceu as escadas praguejando, xingando todos os antepassados da pessoa que o incomodava, e quando abriu a porta esqueceu de respirar.

- Heero, sabe que horas são para você ficar fazendo tanto barulho assim? – conseguiu dizer depois de se recuperar.

- De acordo com meu relógio são exatamente onze e meia Duo.

- Onze e meia? – olhou para o relógio da parede para constatar a verdade – Hei, foi mal Hee-chan, acho que dormi demais.

- Acha? – Heero ergueu as sobrancelhas, zombeteiro, e recebeu um olhar atravessado de Duo – Tudo bem, Baka. Vai trocar de roupa que eu vou adiantando o almoço.

Voltou para o quarto e tomou um banho em tempo recorde para não perder nenhum detalhe do lindo japonês cozinhando. Colocou uma roupa confortável e voltou para a cozinha, encontrando o amigo completamente à vontade e já com uma garrafa de cerveja em mãos.

- Vejo que alguém gostou das novas experiências, hein? – perguntou, divertido.

- Hn. Já disse que não é tão ruim assim. E até combina com um almoço mais simples.

Duo abriu a geladeira e pegou a própria garrafa de cerveja no momento em que ouviu a campainha tocar novamente.

- Esperando visitas, Duo?

- Não mesmo. Deve ser alguns de meus fãs. – piscou para Heero e foi atender o chamado.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma garota loira, bonita até, que usava uma roupa rosa discreta, mas bem elegante, e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá – ela disse, alegremente – Meu nome é Relena Darlian, eu sou amiga do Heero...

- Oi, muito prazer. Duo Maxwell – estendeu a mão e pegou delicadamente a da garota, beijando cada uma de suas bochechas logo em seguida.

- Bem, o prazer é todo meu – ela disse, encantada – E desculpe incomodar, mas você saberia me dizer onde está o Heero? Ele me falou sobre você, que eram amigos, e eu achei que você poderia saber.

Duo deu passagem para a garota que entrou com uma pergunta muda nos olhos.

- Serve aquele que está ali na minha cozinha? – indicou o caminho para a garota e a seguiu.

- Heeroooo – Duo sorriu com o gritinho meio histérico e viu quando Heero estremeceu, deixando a cena ainda mais hilária – Heero, eu estou te procurando há meia hora e você nem atende o celular.

- Bateria, Relena. – ele disse, mal-humorado – E o que você queria comigo de tão importante?

- Se você não se lembra, você disse semana passada que almoçaria comigo um dia essa semana. Eu achei que podia ser hoje.

Duo até ficaria com ciúme se não pudesse ver na cara de Heero que ele não estava gostando da situação. E aproveitando desse fato, ele resolveu brincar um pouquinho com a sorte. E ele tinha até gostado dessa Relena.

- Verdade Heero? Se você disse que almoçaria com ela, porque não disse logo? – se virou para a garota e completou – Você está convidada para nosso almoço senhorita Darlian. Você deve saber que nosso Heero cozinha muitíssimo bem.

- Me chame de Relena, querido. Mas isso é verdade, Heero é um verdadeiro chef. E obrigada pelo convite, vai ser uma honra me juntar a vocês.

- O prazer é todo seu. – disse, maroto, e piscou um olho para a loira, que ficou ainda mais maravilhada.

Duo viu, ainda mais divertido, que Heero olhava para ele com um olhar que diz claramente 'eu vou matar você', e se não o conhecesse, já estaria em um avião de volta para casa.

Relena era mesmo uma peça rara. Ficava claro seu interesse em Heero, a maneira apaixonada com que ela contava até os foras que ela levava do japonês e mesmo assim ainda estava lá, todo dia na cola dele. Como ela mesma dizia, 'enquanto Heero não se apaixona por ninguém, eu ainda tenho uma chance'.

Duo admirava essa persistência, mas achava que ela podia se machucar seriamente e que Heero não era a pessoa mais gentil do mundo. Ele não faria questão de ser cuidadoso com outras pessoas se realmente se apaixonasse por alguém um dia. Não era crueldade, como muitos poderiam pensar, era apenas sua natureza recatada, fria e direta.

Eles almoçaram juntos, em um clima curioso em que Duo falava, Relena ria e Heero grunhia. Quando acabaram, Heero voltou para a empresa em que trabalhava para outra reunião e Relena convenceu Duo a dar umas voltas pelo centro comercial da cidade, ao que ele aceitou depressa. Não podia nem imaginar indo a um lugar desses com Heero.

Arrumou a cozinha sem pressa, recusando veementemente a ajuda de Relena como o bom cavalheiro que era, e eles saíram. A garota tinha um motorista particular e Duo foi obrigado a aceitar o convite da garota para dividirem o carro, apesar de preferir uma caminhada.

A tarde foi animada até, e Duo viu em Relena uma nova amiga, um pouco boba e superficial, mas não menos inteligente e boa de papo por causa disso.

Quando chegaram ao centro, Duo convenceu Relena a dispensar o motorista e eles bateram perna a tarde toda. Relena comprava roupas em cada loja que entrava e possuía uma fascinação engraçada por bolsas. Duo comprou presentes para todos os amigos e um presente especial para Heero.

Quando as lojas começaram a fechar, Relena chamou o motorista para pegar a quantidade absurda de sacolas que eles levavam e os dois foram tomar um suco em uma lanchonete.

Duo se viu interrogado sobre o 'presente secreto' que comprou e tentou disfarçar, pois não era para a garota ter visto, mas acabou revelando que era para Heero. Ela apenas sorriu e disse que ele iria gostar, apesar de preferir não comemorar o aniversário. No fim ele acabou descobrindo que Heero completaria vinte e cinco anos no próximo sábado.

Com um sorriso maior ainda, Duo se despediu da nova amiga com a promessa de telefonar para um novo 'encontro' e para planejarem um aniversário inesquecível para Heero Yuy.

Voltando para casa, Duo esquentou o que havia sobrado da maravilhosa comida do almoço e jantou sozinho. Tomou um banho e foi para a varanda respirar um pouco do ar puro que entrava, sorrindo e lembrando de suas idéias.

Pouco depois ele viu o amigo chegando em casa e acenou enfaticamente. Passou alguns minutos e Heero apareceu na sacada. Conversaram banalidades durante algum tempo, Heero contou sobre o cansativo dia de trabalho e Duo sobre a agradável tarde na companhia de Relena Darlian. Heero apenas sorriu, duvidando sobre o 'agradável'.

Quando o sono bateu forte, Duo desejou boa noite e se entregou à sua cama. Amanhã começaria os planejamentos para o 'Grande Dia' e Duo não via a hora.

* * *

**Notas da Cissy: **Hi, people!! Cissy está de volta depois de uma longa parada com mais um capítulo dessa fic. Eu sei que demorou bastante, me desculpem mesmo, mas a inspiração estava longe esses dias.

Queria também agradecer IMENSAMENTE às reviews maravilhosas que eu recebi e que me deram força para sentar e escrever. Vocês foram mais que importantes nessa fase _escura _da minha vida. **Larcan **(obrigado pelo 'total apoio'), **Likaah **(obrigado pelos pompons agitados, adorei), **Bibis **(Sim, é toda sua!!), **Marjarie **(obrigada pelos elogios), **Mi **(espero que tenha gostado desse tbm) e **Joicinha sem Juízo **(Garota Romântica. Obrigada pelo comentário).

Muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando (mesmo sem se manifestar).

Beijos a todos e até o próximo.


	4. SURPRESA'

**Amor de Primavera**

* * *

-Pode deixar comigo. Eu já cuidei disso.

-E as bebidas, Duo?

-Hei. Você falou que ficava com as bebidas, achei que já tivesse tudo pronto.

-Não. Eu não disse isso, eu falei que eu conhecia um bom lugar e perguntei se você precisaria.

-Merda. Eu não olhei nada.

-Bom, tudo bem. Isso a gente consegue rápido. Afinal, são poucas pessoas.

-Sim, sim. Cuide disso então.

As coisas estavam indo bem. É claro, _se_ você achar que essa confusão toda é uma coisa boa. Relena ajudava tanto quanto atrapalhava e as vezes era tão irredutível que Duo se perguntava se aquela garota não sofria de dupla personalidade. Ela podia ser tão simples e gentil, quanto mandona e mimada e Duo estava ficando maluco.

Já era quarta-feira e as coisas ainda não estavam arrumadas para sábado. Os convidados não eram muitos já que Heero não possuía muitos amigos, mas as pessoas em geral, gostavam dele. '_Apesar da aparência fria e das poucas palavras, ele é uma boa pessoa' _era o que as pessoas diziam, e que fazia o americano rir. Era clichê, mas era a mais pura verdade.

**oOo**

-As bebidas chegaram. Abre a porta e pede para colocarem tudo aqui no freezer.

-Não precisa gritar que eu estou aqui do seu lado, Lena.

-Anda logo, Duo.

Já meio cansado das ordens típica de Relena, Duo foi atender a porta e seu susto foi grande. Heero ainda estava vestido socialmente e ostentava uma expressão cansada, os cabelos despenteados e a gravata com o nó desfeito, caída sobre o peito, o deixava maravilhosamente sexy.

-Algum problema, Duo?

-Problema? Não, não é nada. É que eu não achei que fosse você.

-Esperando alguém?

Duo percebeu que ainda não havia deixado Heero entrar e que este o analisava de perto, já devia saber que alguma coisa estava incomodando o jovem americano.

-Na verdade, sim. É uma encomenda que Relena fez e pediu para que entregassem aqui. – ele decidiu que ser sincero, mesmo que parcialmente, o deixaria menos nervoso e não daria pistas ao japonês. À menção do nome da garota já fez Heero rolar os olhos.

-Ela está aí?

-Está sim. – vendo a total descrença do amigo, Duo sabia que não precisaria mais tentar distraí-lo – Porque não se junta a nós, Heero? Mas tarde vamos pedir uma pizza. – convidou, já sabendo a resposta dele.

-Obrigado, mas eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que Quatre está tendo problemas em algumas empresas por aí.

Não era de todo uma mentira, mas Duo havia pedido ao amigo para dar um pouco mais de trabalho para os chefes da segurança em geral e assim deixar Heero mais um pouco ocupado. Estava funcionando.

-Você não devia trabalhar demais Hee-chan, isso faz mal a você.

-Culpe seu amigo por isso. – isso tirou um sorriso imperceptível do rosto de Duo – Mas eu já vou indo Duo. Vim só para saber se você queria jantar, mas já vi que você tem companhia.

-Eu continuo achando que você deveria ficar e jantar com a gente. Relena ficaria tão feliz.

-Obrigado, mas acho que vai ficar para a próxima. Até mais.

-Tchauzinho. – se sentiu mal dispensando a atenção de Heero, mas sorriu aliviado quando viu o amigo entrar na casa ao lado e, logo em seguida ver uma caminhonete carregada de bebidas virar a esquina.

**oOo **

-Duo, a porta. Vai atender que eu estou ocupada.

-Ocupada com o que?

-Arrumando o bolo que você fez o favor de colocar torto e no lugar errado. A mesa dos doces também, você desarrumou todinha.

-Ah, Relena, me poupe. – Duo gritava enquanto ia atender a campainha que soava já há alguns minutos – Você não está arrumando festas de nenhum dos seus sobrinhos. Quatre!!! – gritou ao ver o amigo parado na porta – Você deve mesmo ter caído do céu, eu estou todo enrolado hoje.

-Ahn, Duo?! Mas...

-Mas nada loirinho – empurrou os amigos para dentro e fechou a porta – Trowa, você não poderia ter aparecido em momento melhor. Me mostra o resultado de todos aqueles anos de musculação e pega um freezer lá nos fundos pra mim, acho que ele ficaria melhor aqui dentro. E você, Quetre, me ajude a colocar algum senso de decoração na cabeça da Relena, se não o Hee-chan não passa nem perto daqui hoje. Você acredita que ela queria colocar na parede aqueles... Q? Você ta me ouvindo?

-Duo, meu amigo... – o árabe parecia que tinha levado um choque com as palavras do amigo – Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

-Duas semanas, porque?

-Há quanto tempo você conhece o Heero? – finalmente Duo entendeu onde o loiro queria chegar e já ia começar a discutir quando ele continuou – Não, Duo, eu não estou falando que isso foi rápido demais simplesmente porque eu conheço você, mas olha pra isso – deu uma volta ao redor de si mesmo enquanto gesticulava e apontava para todos os cantos – baldes de champanhe espalhados, uma danceteria no lugar da sala de estar, lustres coloridos, balões, pufes, uma faixa e um bolo de brigadeiro. Você praticamente transformou isso aqui numa casa de festa para o aniversário do Heero!!!

-Quatre, me desculpe pela casa, mas eu achei que...

-Não é da casa que eu estou falando, Duo. O problema é o Heero não eu.

-E o que tem o Heero?

-Eu realmente não acho que nós não estamos falando da mesma pessoa. Heero é o cara que odeia receber os amigos em sua casa, que não vai às festas da empresa, nos happy hours de fim de turno, nas comemorações e que eu custei pra tirar de casa uma vez e levar para jantar e comemorar o próprio aniversário, onde mesmo assim ele não ficou nem uma hora?

Duo ficou mudo por um momento analisando as implicações daquelas palavras. Era bem verdade que Heero não era a pessoa mais social do mundo, ele realmente não gostava de muitas pessoas reunidas e simplesmente odiava esse tipo de comemoração, como ele mesmo havia dito, mas... não custava tentar e a festa seria boa de qualquer maneira.

-Nem todo mundo é igual a você, Quatre, e eu acho mesmo que você está exagerando.

-Tudo bem, me desculpe. Eu não devia ter falado nada disso, foi só um impulso. Está tudo perfeito, a festa vai ser ótima e você está contratado para organizar meu próximo aniversário. Mas, só mais uma coisinha...

-O que?!

-Essa Relena que você falou, é quem eu acho que é?

Duo não conseguiu não rir da cara com que Quatre fez a pergunta, mas teve que gargalhar quando escutou um grito conhecido.

-QUATREEEEEEE... EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA AQUI!!!! QUANTO TEMPO!!!

-Eu é que não posso acreditar que você esteja aqui, Relena – a loira não entendeu o tom irônico usado e sorriu, o que fez Duo rir mais ainda – Como você conhece o Duo?

-Ele é o mais novo melhor amigo do Heero – ela disse depois de abraçar e beijar cada uma das bochechas de Quatre – Mas e meu irmão hein?! Você está cuidando bem dele, eu espero.

-Seu irmão? – Duo não estava gostando de ser deixado de lado na conversa, e decidiu intervir dramaticamente – Você tem um irmão? E você cuida dele? – apontou para Quatre.

-E desde quando Zechs precisa que alguém cuide dele?

-Zechs? – Duo estava confuso, mas logo se lembrou e gritou mais forte que a amiga – VOCÊ É IRMÃ DA LOIRA???

-O nome dele é Milliardo Peacecraft e sim, ele é meu irmão. – Relena ficou emburrada e sentou em um dos pufes de braços cruzados.

-Quando Duo o chama de loira ele falta pouco para matá-lo, se o chamasse de Milliardo então, Duo teria que sair fugido do país. – Quatre lembrou que dá última vez que o americano havia chamado o amigo pelo nome verdadeiro quase foi jogado do décimo andar do prédio da Winner's Corporation.

-Vamos parar com a conversa fiada que daqui a pouco o Hee-chan chega e a gente ta aqui conversando não é? – Duo deu a deixa para os amigos voltarem aos trabalhos.

-Eu concordo plenamente, eu ainda tenho que voltar em casa para me arrumar. Não posso estar assim quando ele chegar. – Quatre apenas riu e Duo rodou os olhos com a declaração de Relena.

-Sim, vamos. Lena, que tal você mostrar ao Q como anda a decoração lá dentro? Quem sabe vocês não trocam algumas idéias e deixam minha festa ainda mais linda? – Duo tinha lá suas duvidas, mas Relena ficaria chateada se não ajudasse pelo menos na decoração da mesa do bolo.

-Acho uma ótima idéia. Ao trabalho, Quatre. – Relena mal esperou a aceitação do árabe e o puxou pela mão direto até o local de trabalho, fazendo Duo sentir um pequeno peso na consciência por ter colocado o amigo naquela situação.

Duo ficou por um momento olhando por onde os amigos tinham saído, apenas pensando em nada especial. Estava tão distraído que se assustou com a voz rouca que falou perto de seu ouvido.

-Acho que alguém aqui está apaixonado. – se virou e deu de cara com um par de orbes que pareciam ver mais do que realmente era mostrado.

-Um dia você ainda me mata com essas suas aparições repentinas, Trowa. – acusou o amigo – já terminou com o freezer?

-Sim, ele está no lugar que você pediu, mas não tente fugir do assunto, Duo.

-Não estou fugindo do assunto, só achei sua observação muito sem sentido para dar mais atenção a ela. – Duo percebeu que tinha deixado escapar demais após ver o sorriso torto característico de Trowa lhe acusando.

Sabia que era transparente para os amigos, mas Trowa sempre sabia mais que ele próprio sobre seus sentimentos. Levantou-se e saiu rápido, antes que o amigo lhe dissesse as palavras que ele não queria ouvir.

**oOo **

Estava pronto a mais de meia hora, ansioso, andando de um lado para outro sem a menor noção do que fazer. Duo havia falado que estaria em sua casa as sete em ponto e já faltavam cinco minutos. Sabia que o americano não era a pessoa mais pontual, mas isso não o deixava menos nervoso para o encontro de hoje.

Não era de ficar ansioso, mas a semana foi tão longa e cheia de trabalhos para fazer que acabou não falando muito com Duo. Na verdade quase não o via e isso estava lhe deixando louco. Poderia matar Quatre por todas as ligações e trabalhos extras que este havia lhe dado se esta reação tão irreal não o deixasse com medo de seus próprios sentimentos.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas não tinha certeza se queria descobrir. Não era muito bom em lidar com seus sentimentos, apesar de sua falta de experiência no assunto, sabia que não seria fácil se realmente estivesse acontecendo o que achava que estava.

Duo era uma pessoa encantadora. Havia conseguido pular todas as suas barreiras na primeira vez que o conheceu, e daí até a amizade que construíram o tempo parecia ter parado apenas para eles. Sair de casa já não era ruim, encontrar pessoas diferente poderia ser até engraçado na companhia do americano, tomar sorvete já fazia parte de sua rotina, piqueniques no parque já poderia ser considerado uma coisa normal a se fazer, até Relena poderia ser menos insuportável na presença de Duo. E nada disso era fácil de se acostumar.

Heero já sabia o que sentia, mas preferia deixar isso bem guardado e escondido até mesmo dele próprio. Pensava que se tivesse se apaixonado por Relena, as coisas não seriam tão ruins, a presença do americano seria apenas agradável e não dolorosa como vinha se mostrando a cada vez que conviviam mais e mais.

-Então o príncipe encantado já está pronto? – se assustou com a voz do amigo que estava bem na sua frente. Não havia reparado que suas pernas o tinham levado até a janela durante seus pensamentos, mas apenas vê-lo ali era como ver o sol, depois de um longo dia chuvoso.

-Duo?! Eu não posso acreditar que você tenha chegado – sorriu diante da cara confusa do americano e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso antes de continuar – Sete em ponto, nem um minuto atrasado.

-Heero?! Eu é que não posso acreditar no que acabou de acontecer – Duo sorriu vitorioso ante a inversão dos papéis – Você fez uma piada. Isso é um marco na história, Heero Yuy fez uma piada...

Os dois sorriram, cúmplices, e Heero foi até a porta receber devidamente seu amigo. O choque que tomou só não foi maior que o do próprio Duo quando ambos se viram, um torcendo internamente para que o outro não tenha reparado nos olhares cobiçosos.

Duo foi o primeiro a conseguir falar depois de engolir em seco e pigarrear para disfarçar o embaraço.

-Então, está pronto para nossa noite especial?

-Não tenho certeza, mas ainda acho que você devia me falar sobre o que se trata esse 'especial'.

-Acho que não. Se eu falar agora pode ser que você não vá.

-Então eu corro o risco de não gostar do lugar pra onde vamos?

-Talvez, mas eu não quero arriscar. Prefiro acreditar que você tenha aprendido algo de bom comigo nessas últimas semanas. Está pronto?

Heero também sabia que antes de conhecer Duo jamais sairia assim, às cegas. Bem, na verdade ele pensaria muito antes de sair mesmo sabendo para onde iria. Mas agora tudo isso mudou, Duo já conseguira levá-lo para sair nesses últimos dias, muito mais do que Heero saíra sua vida toda. E sabia que independente de onde estava indo, estava com Duo e teria que ser, no mínimo, especial.

-Hn, eu não sei. Isso é você que vai ter que me dizer. Eu estou pronto? – perguntou dando uma avaliada em si mesmo e depois em Duo, comparando as roupas – Estou de acordo com o lugar?

-Está ótimo, Hee-chan, parece que você estava adivinhando. Vamos logo antes que de tudo errado.

Esperou que Duo, apressado, tomasse as chaves de sua mão e trancasse a porta de sua casa para depois guiá-lo pelo caminho certo, que ficou sabendo ser a casa ao lado, que era a do próprio Duo.

-Pronto, chegamos. – escutou, meio perdido, o anúncio do amigo e não pode deixar de questioná-lo.

-Como assim chegamos? Você disse que hoje nós iríamos sair. E nós vamos pra sua casa?

-Tecnicamente essa é a casa do Quatre, e você não deixa de estar saindo, já que está fora da sua. Porque, algum problema com o local?

-Não, nenhum. Mas se você está pensando que eu vou cozinhar hoje de novo...

-Não é nada disso, Heero. Apenas entre que eu te falo quais são meus planos para essa noite.

Duo abriu a porta e deu passagem para um japonês cada vez mais confuso, mas que teve suas duvidas aplacadas assim que deu o primeiro passo para dentro do Hall de entrada.

-'SURPRESA' – o grito que ouviu, e que provavelmente o bairro inteiro pôde ouvir também, o pegou desprevenido e a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para trás e encontrar um sorriso alegre, sincero e esperançoso no rosto de Duo, o que o acalmou um pouco.

Olhou para todas aquelas pessoas que haviam ido comemorar seu aniversário e, foi nesse momento que percebeu que tinha amigos. Que tinha pessoas que não se importavam com seu jeito fechado e mau-humorado, e que Duo só o fez enxergar isso.

Seus amigos não haviam ficado para trás, no Japão, aqueles foram apenas os contatos profissionais de seu pai, seus amigos mesmo estavam todos ali. Catherine, sua parceira na criação de sistemas de segurança; John, seu braço direito na empresa; Julia, sua secretária; alguns executivos do grupo que conheceu por intermédio de Quatre; o próprio Quatre, e algumas outras pessoas mais chegadas, como Relena, Alex, Freddy, Alice e Scott, amigos que fez em todos aqueles anos de Amsterdã. Não eram muitos, mas eram simplesmente amigos.

Recebeu os cumprimentos de todos eles sendo o mesmo Heero de sempre, apenas um pouco mais feliz, percebendo que gostava de toda essa consideração.

Logo depois de receber os cumprimentos de todos, Heero viu Quatre chegar com uma garrafa de champanhe e lhe entregar. Abriu-a com facilidade e encheu taça por taça até sentir a falta de Duo por perto e ver que o amigo não estava ali para brindar consigo mais um ano de vida. Daquele momento em diante foi automático o brinde, os abraços, as conversas fiadas com cada um dos convidados, até conseguir sair disfarçadamente com outra garrafa de champanhe mais duas taças e sair a procura de Duo.

O encontrou na sacada do quarto, sentado em um pufe verde e olhando para o nada ou para algum lugar especial. Parecia um pouco triste, melancólico, lindo.

-Estava me perguntando porque você sumiu de repente da sua festa.

-A festa é sua, Hee-chan, e eu que estava me perguntando se você gostou dela – Duo se virou e sorriu esperançoso – Eu disse que seria especial, achei que você tivesse desconfiado.

-Foi surpreendente, o primeiro aniversário que eu me sinto bem em comemorar – viu o sorriso se alargar e chegar até os brilhantes olhos ametistas e terminou – Obrigado Duo, foi realmente especial.

Heero fez uma nota mental para ser impulsivo mais vezes e falar coisas como essas sem pensar, assim teria outras oportunidades dever aquela expressão maravilhada no rosto do americano. E teria ficado o encarando uma eternidade se ele não tivesse desviado os olhos para suas mãos e feito uma interrogação muda, o fazendo lembrar do motivo de ter ido procurá-lo.

-Você foi o único que não brindou comigo lá em baixo. – disse, estendendo as taças e abrindo a garrafa – Aí eu pensei que você devia estar muito envergonhado para encarar tantas pessoas diferentes e resolvi vir eu mesmo te dar a honra de brindar comigo meus 25 anos.

-E você está muito engraçadinho hoje. Acho que a convivência está te fazendo mal.

Colocou a garrafa no chão e pegou uma das taças cheias da mão de Duo antes de responder à provocação.

-Pelo contrário, a convivência está me fazendo muito bem.

Ele podia até se acostumar a falar sem pensar se os resultados fossem sempre esse. Duo envergonhado era simplesmente demais para sua sanidade mental.

Percebendo ser alvo dos olhares do japonês, Duo se aproximou rapidamente e levantou sua taça.

-Feliz aniversário, Heero – disse encostando sua taça na do outro e olhando fixamente em seus olhos azuis – E eu desejo sinceramente que você possa comemorar muitos outros aniversários.

-Só se você estiver aqui para organizar a festa – Heero sorriu, se aproximando mais um pouco e bebendo o líquido gelado, sendo imitado por Duo.

Depois de beber mais da metade do champanhe, Duo levantou a mão, pegou a taça de Heero e a colocou, junto com a sua, no murinho da sacada para, em um gesto impulsivo, envolver o amigo em um abraço apertado, mas que era necessitado por ambos.

-Pode deixar que todo ano, mesmo sem estar de férias, eu pego um vôo direto para Amsterdã somente para organizar suas festas de aniversário.

Heero se arrepiou com as palavras ditas ao pé do ouvido e ficou encantado com toda a atenção e consideração do americano. Sabia o quão maluco ele poderia ser e se sentiu extremamente feliz por acreditar em cada uma de suas palavras.

-E eu vou passar o ano todo só esperando esse dia.

Soltaram-se devagar, e antes que fizesse algo que se arrependesse depois, Duo resolveu acabar com aquela interação.

-Acho que nós deveríamos descer. O dono da festa e o organizador dela deveriam ser o centro das atenções e estão aqui, como dois anti-sociais.

Não era o que Heero queria, mas se Duo não o tivesse feito, com certeza não agüentaria e acabaria fazendo algo que ainda não estava pronto para fazer. Precisava apenas de um pouco mais de coragem e estimulo.

Desceram para a festa sorrindo feito dois bobos apaixonados, um tentando esconder do outro a felicidade que sentia, mas falhando terrivelmente em esconder dos amigos, que sorriam, demonstrando entendimento e apoio ao que os dois estavam descobrindo juntos.

-Heero, hoje você me desapontou – falou Quatre, que tinha acabado de se aproximar dos recém-chegados – Quando eu tentava te levar para comemorar seu aniversário você não dava a mínima importância, agora que é o Duo, você até se anima por conta da festa. Assim eu vou começar a achar que o problema sou eu.

-O que não é verdade Quatre. Você deve saber o quanto Duo pode ser insistente e convincente com seus métodos sujos de persuasão, mas eu não posso negar que não é uma má idéia essa de comemoração e que eu poderia ter aproveitado mais nas outras oportunidades.

Quatre sorriu, percebendo o quanto Heero havia mudado e se questionou se o responsável por toda essa auto-estima era o americano, que ele sabia, podia amolecer o mais duro coração.

-Sim, o Duo tem seus créditos, ele sabe o que faz, por isso você está perdoado.

Heero viu o homem que se aproximava de Quatre com duas taças cheias e se perguntou se era o namorado de quem Duo havia falado. O moreno de olhos verdes e uma franja cobrindo um dos olhos era realmente bonito como ouvira e o brilho nos olhos azuis do amigo loiro confirmava suas dúvidas.

-Heero, acho que ainda não te apresentei ao Trowa – agora sim, ele se lembrava do nome dito por Duo há alguns dias – Trowa, esse é o aniversariante da noite, meu homem de confiança aqui no país. Heero, esse é Trowa, meu namorado e grande amigo do Duo.

Os dois apertaram as mãos firmemente e Trowa desejou a Heero um feliz aniversário sincero, antes de voltar para o lado do amante. Quatre falava com orgulho de seu relacionamento, o que fazia Heero admirá-lo mais.

Procurou novamente Duo no meio de seus amigos e o encontrou em uma conversa animada com John, o que não o deixou nada satisfeito. Conhecia os casos secretos nada duradouros de seu assistente e podia ver seu interesse em Duo, e, a fim de privar o americano de toda aquela conversa fiada, resolveu interferir e tirá-lo de lá.

-Desculpa interromper assim, mas estou precisando de você para tirar umas dúvidas. – disse a Duo, que o olhou sem entender.

-Pode falar, Hee-chan, estou te ouvindo. – John sorriu de lado, sabendo muito bem o que Heero queria com aquele papo. Não tinha intenção de atrapalhar os planos dele, por isso resolveu dar o fora logo.

-Com licença amigos, mas acho que preciso me reabastecer. – mostrou a taça vazia e saiu a procura de mais champanhe.

-Hn. O que vocês tanto conversavam aqui? – perguntou, sabendo que estava dando muito na cara, mas não se importando nem um pouco.

-Apenas falando sobre nossos assuntos em comum. – sorriu Duo, tentando imaginar onde Heero queria chegar com aquilo tudo.

Assuntos em comum. Essa expressão pegou Heero de surpresa, imaginando até aonde eles levaram aquela conversa e morrendo de ciúmes. Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas não podia evitar sentir o que estava sentindo. Era mais forte que ele.

-E posso saber quais são os seus 'assuntos em comum'? – e o sorriso de Duo só se alargou antes de responder.

-Você né, seu bobo. O que você achou que fosse? – piscou inocentemente para Heero antes de completar, ainda sorrindo – John estava me contando sobre como conheceu você e os dois começaram a trabalhar juntos. Você tem idéia do quanto ele admira você? Ele me disse que queria ser como você, ter a sua genialidade, mas que você é um tanto quanto fechado, que perde várias chances de fazer grandes amizades.

Heero estava se sentindo um idiota. Morrendo de ciúmes de John enquanto ele o elogiava e falava de suas qualidades para Duo. Mas as palavras seguintes do amigo o pegaram de surpresa.

-Eu não concordo com ele, sabe? Você não perde as chances de fazer amigos, mas sim de reconhecê-los. Seus amigos estão lá, eles gostam de você independente de quem você é, você é quem tem dificuldade de reconhecê-los como amigos.

-Bem, você já começou a me ajudar com isso – disse a Duo, apontando as pessoas que estavam ao redor, conversando e participando de sua comemoração. – Obrigado, Duo, por me fazer enxergar meus verdadeiros amigos.

-Sem problemas, fico feliz em ser útil. – Duo deu um sorriso sincero, iluminando tudo para Heero, e o puxou pela camisa – Agora acho que mereço comer alguma coisa, estou faminto, me acompanha?

-Claro. Estou curioso pra ver o que você mandou fazer para hoje. Aposto que posso adivinhar o cardápio em pouco tempo. – sorriu debochado, recebendo um sorriso malicioso de Duo, que lhe mostrou a língua antes de sair na frente.

-E eu aposto que hoje eu te surpreendo. – escutou o grito que o amigo deu e se apressou em segui-lo.

**oOo **

Já estava no fim da festa e os convidados já começavam a se despedir e elogiar Duo pela grande noite. O americano se sentia o máximo com tantos elogios e já começava a fazer planos para sua nova profissão, o que assustava Quatre, que não podia perder o melhor de seus executivos.

No fim, só restaram Quatre, Trowa, Relena, John e Catherine, que estavam sentados bebendo e conversando sobre a vida, esquecidos de Duo e Heero, que estavam mais afastados, em silencio, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro.

Duo achava que a noite ainda não estava completa, que faltava algo, e Heero procurava coragem para fazer o que pretendia, não a achando em lugar nenhum.

Ambos estavam ansiosos e sofriam de uma antecipação que parecia sem motivo e ao mesmo tempo com todos os motivos do mundo.

O coração de Duo chegava a bater tão rápido que as vezes falhava uma ou outra batida, e ele se pegava olhando de relance para Heero, que desviava o olhar tão rapidamente que, para quem olhasse de fora a cena pareceria cômica, mas que nenhum dos dois percebia a movimentação do outro.

Quando os amigos de fora anunciaram que iriam embora, Duo se levantou de um salto, anunciando que iria para seu quarto, que estava com sono e que precisava dormir, mas teve seu braço puxado com tanta força por Heero que se assustou. Olhou dentro das esferas azuis e tudo que viu estampado claramente nelas, o fez ficar mudo e estático. Heero ainda o segurava, sem saber o que dizer.

-Duo... – se sentiu mais uma vez o imbecil da noite por seus atos impensados – Desculpa, eu só não queria que você fosse, ainda. Fica mais um pouco.

Quatre sorriu com a cena, assim como Trowa, John e Catherine. Relena estava petrificada, parecia em estado de choque e não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dois, que não faziam a mínima idéia de que eram observados.

-Tudo bem, Heero. – sorriu, tentando não deixar o amigo embaraçado – nós ainda temos muito tempo.

Heero ficou mais aliviado e relaxou, mas por alguma razão desconhecida não soltou o braço de Duo, apenas o usou como forma de aproximar o americano de si.

Olhou bem dentro dos olhos violetas e viu, estampado naquelas duas profundezas, toda a cumplicidade e fidelidade que eles tinham, misturadas com algo mais que, intimamente, ele esperava ser o que ele próprio sentia.

Esticou um pouco a mão e tocou de leve, com apenas as pontas dos dedos, toda a extensão do rosto de Duo, passando o polegar em suas bochechas em um carinho gostoso que fez o menor fechar os olhos e curvar a cabeça em direção a sua mão, adorando todas aquelas sensações que tomavam conta.

-Obrigado Duo. Obrigado por aparecer assim na minha vida e me fazer sentir um pouco da felicidade que você me transmite. – foi se aproximando bem devagar, deixando espaço para Duo recuar, caso não quisesse que acontecesse o que com certeza iria acontecer, e disposto a falar tudo que sentia para o americano – Eu não imaginava que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão feliz até que conheci você. Você estava viajando sozinho, num lugar completamente diferente, longe dos amigos e não tinha medo das coisas desconhecidas. Nas vezes que a gente saía, eu me pegava rindo sozinho, a noite, das lembranças boas, dos seus risos sinceros, do seu jeito espontâneo, das coisas boas que você me faz sentir. É a primeira vez que me sinto assim, tão afetado por uma pessoa, tão perdido por uma pessoa... Duo, você tem noção do que você fez comigo?

Duo pegou a mão livre de Heero com a sua mão livre e a levou até seu coração, que batia ainda mais rápido que há alguns minutos atrás.

-Sente isso, Hee-chan. Você acha mesmo que eu não tenho noção disso tudo, quando você faz a mesma coisa comigo? – Duo tremia com a antecipação dos fatos, mas se obrigou a terminar – Você me ajudou a encontrar tudo que eu procurei feito um louco todos esses anos. Desde que eu vi você, antes mesmo que você batesse na minha porta procurando por Quatre, eu já sabia que seria assim, que era você. E você não me decepcionou, você me fez a pessoa mais feliz da face da terra nesses poucos dias.

-Duo... – Heero repetiu o gesto do menor, o fazendo sentir seu coração na mesma velocidade, o que provocou um sorriso animador em Duo, que vencendo seus medos, acariciou seu rosto de maneira terna, fazendo-o sorrir abertamente.

-Você sabe o quanto esse seu sorriso é lindo? – Duo pronunciou, baixinho, fazendo Heero sentir um frio na espinha.

-Você sabe o quanto _você_ é lindo? – Heero disse, fazendo as bochechas de Duo pegarem fogo de tão vermelhas – E o quanto fica mais lindo assim, todo encabulado?

Eles sorriram juntos, antes de Duo sentir a mão em seu braço se soltar e passear por suas costas, o puxando para perto e colando seus corpos, para logo em seguida, unir suas bocas no beijo mais que esperado, um beijo doce, apaixonado, o primeiro beijo.

Atrás deles, Quatre ainda mantinha o sorriso sincero, feliz por seus amigos, enquanto Trowa o abraçava por trás, apreciando a cena romântica que se passava à sua frente. John mantinha a expressão entediada, como se tudo aquilo fosse previsto, mas contente por não estar errado com suas observações, se despediu dos ouros dois e deixou a casa. Catherine já tinha ido embora com Relena, que não havia se recuperado do choque, mas que não deixou de observá-los nem por um segundo, até ambos estarem fora do alcance de sua visão.

Duo e Heero estavam em um mundo à parte, uma realidade alternativa, e não tinham a menor intenção de sair dela. Era bom demais estarem um nos braços do outro, descobrindo juntos todas aquelas ondas de novos sentimentos, inéditos para ambos, mas muito bem-vindos.

Nem viram quando os amigos deixaram a sala e foram dormir. Nem viram quando subiram abraçados para o quarto, e nem ao menos se importaram com a bagunça que deixaram para trás. Tudo isso era insignificante perto do que estava acontecendo naquele momento em que seus sentidos estavam todos focados um no outro e que nada poderia atrapalhar.

Tudo aquilo era certo demais, e eles só tinham que aproveitar o momento... E teriam muito tempo para isso.

* * *

**Notas da Cissy: **Capítulo demorado, eu sei, e me desculpo com cada pessoa que esperou pacientemente por ele, mas é que as coisas saíram fora de controle para mim. O capítulo custou a sair do jeito que eu queria e, com o pouco tempo que eu tinha, eu me estressava demais com ele. Mas está pronto. E sem promessas para o próximo, vou tentar me esforçar mais.

Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada especial à: **Arkanjo90 **(por estar 'encantada' com a fic), **Larcan **(por gostar da 'minha' Relena) **Michele **(por continuar adorando) **Likaah **(Muitos Heeros amorosos desses para você ) e **Bibis **(Alerta vermelho do perigo, rsrsrs). Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vcs. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos a todos.

Até o próximo.


	5. Coicidências

**Amor de Primavera**

**Notas da beta Bibiss: **Esse capítulo foi revisado as pressas para ser postado hoje, no dia do aniversário da autora da história. Parabéns Cissy... Tudo de bom e muitas inspirações pra vc!! Beijos!

* * *

_**Parabéns pra mim!!**_

* * *

Heero havia acordado há alguns segundos mas a claridade o impedia de abrir os olhos. Não se lembrava de ter deixado as cortinas abertas, afinal fecha-las antes de ir dormir já fazia parte da rotina e era quase automático, mas o sol iluminando boa parte do quarto fazia-o pensar que se esquecera dessa vez.

Apertou as pálpebras, franzindo o cenho, e já ia se levantar quando a maciez excessiva do colchão e as lembranças de seu aniversário na noite anterior, ao mesmo tempo, o fizeram lembrar que não estava em sua casa. Abriu os olhos depressa e os fechou logo em seguida, ainda sensível à claridade.

Um pequeno movimento ao seu lado bastou para confirmar suas suspeitas e denunciar a presença ao seu lado.

Sorriu.

Abriu novamente os olhos, dessa vez mais lentamente, se acostumando à luz do sol. Olhou para o lado e viu Duo, deitado de bruços, com a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços e a outra mão se enroscando na ponta a trança.

Lindo.

Observou o momento em que seus olhos tremeram e se apertaram também devido à claridade e ele se encolheu todo, resmungando e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, o apertando com ambas as mãos contra o rosto.

Adorável.

Desceu os olhos pelo corpo esbelto, coberto apenas pela calça de um pijama, e não conteve ao impulso de passear as mãos pelas costas e cintura, apreciando a suavidade daquela pele alva.

Perfeito.

-Heero – se arrepiou ao som da voz rouca e baixa do americano chamando seu nome e apertou mais sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, fazendo-o descobrir o rosto e o olhar nos olhos. As duas esferas ametistas de Duo brilharam de felicidade quando a mão subiu de sua cintura para seu rosto, acariciando devagar as bochechas e passando os dedos suavemente pelos lábios.

-Hee – Duo chamou mais uma vez, com a voz manhosa e fechou os olhos logo em seguida, suspirando alto ao ter seus lábios atacados em um movimento rápido pelos do japonês.

O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos e quando se separaram Heero se perdeu no sorriso sincero e feliz que se estampava no rosto de Duo. Aquela já era a marca registrada do americano, mas para Heero era cada vez mais maravilhoso ser a causa deles.

-Hee, eu to com fome – Duo disse, afundando o rosto no pescoço de Heero e cravando os dentes ali.

-Bom, então eu acho melhor ir preparar algo para você comer antes que meu pescoço sirva para satisfazê-lo.

-É verdade, Hee-chan, e eu quero você todinho me satisfazendo, não apenas o seu pescoço, apesar de ele não me parecer nada mal. – sorriu malicioso, beijando o local da mordida.

Entendendo as implicações daquela frase, Heero o afastou de seu corpo e o colocou no colchão. Analisou por alguns segundos os olhos brilhantes e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios antes de se levantar.

-Já volto, baka – saiu rápido, sem olhar novamente para Duo, que substituiu o sorriso malicioso por um sorriso terno, apaixonado e realizado.

Era difícil acreditar que aquilo era real, que estava mesmo acontecendo. Era muito bom para ser verdade e melhor ainda porque o era. Não poderia existir nada melhor do que estar ali com Heero.

Lembrou de cada momento que passou com Heero até ali, os jantares em que ele cozinhou, os parques, os sorvetes, as conversar, as varandas lado a lado, as fotos, a festa de aniversário... Essa última lembrança aqueceu seu coração.

Heero havia lhe dito coisas tão lindas e tudo tinha acontecido tão de repente que a sensação de que fora tudo um sonho o assaltava mais forte a cada momento. Mas não podia ser... Não quando ainda podia sentir as mãos de Heero passeando pelo seu corpo; não quando os beijos ainda ardiam em sua pele; não quando ainda podia se sentir preso pelos braços dele.

Mas... Bem, aqueles eram realmente os braços dele.

-Heero, você já chegou? – perguntou, rindo abertamente e fazendo o japonês levantar as sobrancelhas. – É que você não demorou... Me assustou.

-Eu não precisei preparar nada – apontou para a bandeja cheia de todas as coisas que Duo mais gostava na beirada da cama – Foi Quate quem fez... Presente de aniversário.

Duo foi encantado até a bandeja, fuçando em tudo que via.

-Não me leve a mal Hee, você cozinha super bem, divinamente bem na verdade, mas ninguém no mundo faz esses pãezinhos melhor que o Quat. – continuou olhando e mexendo entre as torradas, geléias, frutas e sucos – Olha, Hee, tem um cartão... – abriu o envelope e começou a ler, nem reparando na expressão de Heero.

"Heero... Pelo grande amigo que você sempre se mostrou, por estar presente quando preciso e por mais um ano de vida que completa. Feliz Aniversário meu amigo, e obrigado por tudo. Quatre".

-Ah, ele é tão bom nisso – comentou Duo – Olha, tem um presente também – tirou da bandeja uma caixinha de relojoaria e a entregou a Heero.

-Pensei que você fosse abrir o presente também, já que não se importa em violar a correspondência dos outros.

-Na verdade eu até poderia abrir, mas eu já sei o que é – disse com um sorriso travesso, fazendo Heero rodar os olhos, abrindo a pequena caixinha e olhando para o bonito relógio dourado que havia dentro.

-Bom, agora que já resolvemos tudo acho que podemos comer, né?! – perguntou sem a menor intenção de esperar por uma resposta afirmativa, começando a atacar tudo o que via na bandeja, ainda sendo observado minuciosamente por Heero. Parou ao ver os olhares do japonês sob si e se aproximou deste, lhe dando uma pequena torrada coberta com bastante geléia, que ele não recusou.

Já ia voltar para sua exploração do maravilhoso café da manhã quando Heero o pegou pelo braço e o envolveu em um abraço apertado. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes até que o japonês o afastasse apenas um pouco para poder olhar em seus olhos, acariciando sua face.

-Você é lindo, Duo – quase derreteu ante as palavras que acabara de ouvir, mas apenas retornou as carícias, fazendo Heero fechar os olhos e aproveitar, pegando logo depois sua mão e a levando aos lábios.

-E você é tão romântico, Hee-chan.

-É você, Duo. Você que faz isso comigo – disse e capturou seus lábios mais uma vez, mais rapidamente, deixando Duo voltar ao seu café da manhã.

Heero nunca havia se apaixonado. Nunca mesmo. Já teve sim alguns casos que não duraram muito, mas o que sentia por Duo era novidade pra ele. Não sabia como agir perto dele, e tudo o que fazia eram seus instintos apaixonados, que queriam cuidar de Duo, amá-lo, vê-lo sorrindo e estar sempre por perto.

Ele ainda era uma pessoa objetiva, não gostava muito de pessoas no pé e não agüentava uma conversa fútil, sem objetivos, mas Duo passava direto por essa barreira de conceitos imposta por sua falta de sociabilidade. Com Duo ele não conseguia ser frio, não conseguia ficar indiferente. Com Duo ele podia sorrir, podia falar livremente e não se incomodava em escutar suas conversas fiadas.

Observou o americano por mais alguns segundos e deitou na cama, esperando Duo trazer-lhe o tão maravilhoso pãozinho preparado por Quatre e mais algumas torradas.

-Mimado – Duo disse e sorriu quando Heero simplesmente concordou com suas palavras.

**oOo**

Duo estava deitado esperando Heero sair do banho e foi quando seus olhos caíram no porta-retrato que se encontrava ao lado da cama. Ainda não perdera a mania de conversar com ele e em seus pensamentos imaginava o que ele responderia sobre o assunto.

-Sabe, Solo... Você me disse uma vez que eu merecia ser feliz de verdade. Não sei de que felicidade você estava falando, mas quando eu perdi você eu achei que não poderia mais sentir a felicidade que eu sentia quando você estava comigo. Era sempre você, se lembra? Que estava ao meu lado, me aconselhando, me dizendo o que era certo e errado, nunca me deixando sozinho. O que será que você me diria agora? De todas as pessoas, você era a que eu mais me preocupava em não decepcionar e eu não suportaria ver você decepcionado por algo que eu fiz. Eu queria que você estivesse ao meu lado agora, assim eu saberia exatamente o que fazer, saberia se você um dia me apoiaria...

Heero acabava de tomar banho e saia do banheiro. Queria apenas voltar para os braços de seu americano, mas parou na porta a observar a cena que seus olhos captavam. Duo deitado na cama com um porta-retrato na mão e conversando com a pessoa que aparecia na fotografia.

Seria uma cena um tanto quanto adorável, se não pudesse observar a angustia que os olhos ametistas sentiam. Havia algo errado naquele olhar, algo que Heero não gostava de ver ali.

Aproximou-se de Duo e tocou seu rosto levemente, ganhando sua atenção. Levou uma de suas mãos até a mão de Duo que segurava a fotografia e a virou para si, para que assim pudesse observar o garoto da foto junto com Duo.

Ele era bonito. Era um garoto loiro de expressão suave, que aparentava uns vinte anos. Heero não sabia o que pensar. Primeiro porque não imaginava que encontraria Duo nesse estado, e também porque estava realmente enciumado com a maneira carinhosa de Duo segurar o objeto entre as mãos e acariciar a foto com a ponta dos dedos.

Heero não queria falar, não queria perguntar nada para não receber a resposta que temia. Ficou apenar mirando Duo e o cara da foto por longos minutos, constatando que o menor sorria tristemente em alguns momentos, e em outros seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e ele parecia realmente perdido. Finalmente foi Duo quem quebrou o silêncio, com um sorriso levemente divertido no rosto.

-Não precisa ter ciúme, Heero.

-Eu não estou com ciúme, baka. – mentiu, mesmo sabendo que Duo sabia que era mentira.

-Ta. – riu Duo, se virando de costas na cama e apoiando a cabeça nos braços de Heero.

Ainda continuou um tempo admirando a foto, quando finalmente decidiu falar.

-Eu queria que você pudesse ter conhecido Solo – começou baixo, voltando a acariciar a foto com delicadeza – Acho que ele não ia gostar muito de você – deu um sorriso mais aberto e mirou Heero.

-Você queria que eu o conhecesse porque ele não gostaria de mim? – perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Sim. Teria sido engraçado. Solo era um pouco irritadinho, mas era engraçado.

Ficou em silêncio por mais alguns minutos e levantou, ficando sentado na cama de frente para Heero. Estava se sentindo inquieto, e as lembranças de Solo deixavam as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

-Nessa foto ele tinha vinte e um anos. Ele estudava quase o dia inteiro, fazia estágio sábado e domingo e ainda tinha tempo pra cuidar de mim. Eu lembro bem desse dia, quando a gente tava no parque depois de um cinema... Ele não gostava de tirar fotos, correu atrás de mim durante um bom tempo tentando me tomar a câmera mas eu era mais rápido.

Tão rápido quanto veio um sorriso mínimo deu lugar a uma lágrima solitária, que Heero enxugou com a ponta dos dedos.

-Eu não devia ter corrido daquela maneira, não devia tê-lo feito correr atrás de mim... Mas eu não tinha como adivinhar - olhou para Heero durante alguns minutos, apreciando aquela paz que ele lhe trazia e continuou.

-Ele ficou sem fôlego depois da corrida e parou um pouco tentando respirar. Ele me chamou para ir embora e, quando ele levantou... Eu fiquei em pânico, Heero... Não sabia o que fazer... Ele tinha desmaiado e não acordava por nada...

Duo parecia estar revivendo momentos terríveis, mas as lágrimas não desciam mais. Ele não chorava, mas a dor que sentia em seu peito era quase palpável e fazia Heero se sentir um tanto quanto vulnerável perto aquele poço de emoções que era o americano naquele momento.

-Até que uma ambulância chegou e colocaram ele em uma maca. Eu nem procurei saber quem chamou a ambulância... Não queria sair de perto de Solo nem um minuto e a muito custo os médicos me deixaram ir junto.

-Eu ainda estava sem reação... Não sabia se devia falar com alguém, avisar alguém... Afinal, nossos pais estavam mortos e eu era a única pessoa que Solo tinha.

Apenas após esse comentário foi que Heero percebeu que Solo era irmão de Duo. Incrivelmente esse comentário não o deixou mais tranqüilo, afinal a narrativa de Duo estava realmente mexendo com suas emoções.

-Acabei chamando Quatre e ele me ajudou a resolver muitas coisas. Ele ficou do meu lado o tempo todo... Descobrimos que Solo tinha Leucemia. Leucemia... Solo sobreviveu ao acidente que matou meus pais apenas para sofrer mais um pouco porque Deus achou que ele não havia sofrido o suficiente... É isso?

-Mas ele lutou... Sofreu muito mas ele não deixou de lutar... E doía em mim ver que ele ainda se mantinha forte, o irmão super-protetor que ele sempre foi e escondia a dor que ele próprio sentia. E eu o amava mais por isso, e o odiava também por não me deixar ajudar... Por fingir estar tudo bem.

-E aí nós conseguimos uma medula compatível. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando Quatre deu a notícia, achei que tudo ia fica bem... E realmente ficou durante algum tempo. Eu tinha meu irmão de volta e as coisas tinham voltado ao normal. A gente saía, ele cuidava de mim, me levava na escola... Ele estava tão feliz Heero...

Duo se concentrava em sua narrativa, em deixar Heero saber tudo de seu passado que nem se deu conta da expressão intrigada do japonês, de como se já soubesse o final daquela história. Mas Heero não o impediu de continuar.

-Então teve a festa de formatura dele, um ano depois. Eu tinha terminado a escola naquele mesmo ano e no outro dia eu ia fazer a prova do vestibular... Ele prometeu que me buscaria depois da prova, e eu esperei por ele... Esperei durante um bom tempo e ele não chegou.

Nesse momento os olhos de Duo baixaram novamente para a foto em suas mãos. Lembrar dessa parte de seu passado era doloroso demais e só o que Heero pode fazer foi chegar mais perto de Duo e admirar o garoto loiro junto a ele, mostrando que entendia o que Duo estava sentindo.

-Eu liguei para todos os lugares em que ele poderia estar e não o encontrei... Enfim resolvi ligar para Quatre, que me contou o que havia acontecido. Um acidente... Solo estava de moto, indo me buscar... Um homem bêbado dirigindo um carro... Solo... Ele... Morreu na hora... Me deixou sozinho...

Heero passou gentilmente os braços pelas costas de Duo e o trouxe para um abraço reconfortante. Depois de alguns minutos Heero o afastou gentilmente e segurou uma de suas mãos, antes de começar a falar.

-Duo, eu queria te contar uma coisa... Eu... A doença do seu irmão, eu... Fui eu o doador da medula.

Duo olhou incrédulo para o rosto sério de Heero, sem nem saber o que falar com aquela notícia repentina.

-Heero...

-O pai de Quatre fez uma campanha entre as empresas que ele era sócio, e a do pai de Relena era uma delas. Enfim, Relena foi fazer os testes e me contou a história toda... Acabou insistindo para que eu fizesse os testes também. Quando ligaram pra minha casa dizendo que eu era compatível meu pai quis me impedir de ir até o hospital. Relena acabou me ajudando nisso, e meu pai não ficou sabendo de nada.

-Heero... Você... Eu não acredito... Quatre nos disse que nós não poderíamos saber quem era... Achei...

-Eu pedi que fosse confidencial... Naquela época eu não sabia como enfrentar meu pai e não queria que ele descobrisse.

Duo apenas sorriu com toda aquela coincidência. Mesmo sem saber, Heero o havia deixado muito feliz no passado. Pelo menos durante um ano em que Solo tinha se curado.

-É... Eu queria mesmo que ele tivesse aqui agora. Esse negócio de você ser o doador com certeza seria um ponto positivo a seu favor.

Eles conversaram durante mais algum tempo sobre o passado de Duo até que um comentário particular do americano fez Heero ficar um pouco tenso.

-Queria contar isso tudo ao Zechs. Ele era amigo de Solo da faculdade e... Heero, algum problema?

-Hn?! Não, nada. Porque? – perguntou um pouco fora de órbita ainda.

-Você ficou me olhando estranho... Com os olhos arregalados... Como se eu tivesse dito algo errado.

-Não... Eu nem estava prestando atenção no que você falava.

-Então você me deixou aqui falando pras paredes, Yuy? – perguntou, se aproximando de Heero de forma lenta e quase ameaçadora, pulando em seu colo. Heero segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijou de leve na boca antes de responder.

-É que você é tão lindo, Duo, que tira minha atenção... Não consigo prestar atenção em nada quando estou perto de você assim.

Duo trocou rapidamente a expressão ameaçadora pela apaixonada e envolveu o japonês em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. E o beijo teria durado muito mais tempo se ele não tivesse se afastado bruscamente e o olhado estranhamente assustado.

-O que foi agora, Duo?

-Relena.

Duo havia se lembrado da noite anterior e se perguntava como a loira estaria agora, tendo presenciado tudo que acontecera entre ele e Heero. A amiga devia estar chateada com ele. E teria dado voz aos seus pensamentos se não fosse o toque do seu celular...

Olhou no visor e em seguida para Heero.

-É ela.

* * *

_**Notas de uma Cissy envergonhada pedindo desculpas pela (imensa) demora:** Bom, primeiramente gostaria de explicar que eu estava me mudando de cidade e, consequentemente, de universidade. Tive um probleminha chato de saúde e só consegui escrever esse capítulo porque minha irmãzinha me trouxe meu pc de casa. Ainda assim tive alguma dificuldade, mas tenho quase certeza que apendicite não afeta o cérebro. Obrigado a todos que esperaram e não desistiram da minha humilde ficzinha.  
_

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a uma pessoinha simpaticíssima que me deu uma enorme vontade de escrever. __**Litha-chan. **__Esse capítulo saiu graças aos seus comentários nessa e nas outras fics. Obrigada mesmo, de coração. E respondendo aos reviews do último capítulo._

_**Larcan: **__Querida, não tenha um infarto agora... Ainda tem mais ceninhas foféticas do casal pela frente. E eu também fiquei com pena da Relena, mas eu não pude evitar. Não consigo ser boa com ela, apesar de não ter sido tão mal nessa fic. Adorei seu comentário e espero que não tenha desistido da fic. Bjus_

_**Litha-chan: **__Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quis atualizar essa fic o mais rápido possível apenas por causa do seu review. Fiquei super feliz com seu comentário, de verdade. Desculpa mesmo a demora. E... Sim, Duozito ainda tem mais duas semanas de férias. Eles ainda têm muito mais o que aproveitar e ainda tem mais algumas surpresas pela frente. Eles que me aguardem. E eu sinto muito pelo seu vizinho ser um barangão, rsrsrs. Acho que todos queriam ter a sorte do Duo. Mas o meu tbm não é lá grande coisa. Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário e espero que goste desse capítulo, que é todo dedicado a você! Beijos._

_**Condessa Oluha: **__Obrigada pelos elogios, me deixou encabulada. A história surgiu quando minha irmã foi fazer um curso fora e passou por Amsterdã. Ela conheceu um japa lindo por lá e ficou com aquela cara de boba apaixonada que fez surgir idéias na minha cabecinha. Foi tão romântico e despretensioso que me deu vontade de escrever uma coisa assim mais leve. Acho que deu certo. E desculpa a demora, eu não abandonei a fic, só não consegui tempo de escrever mesmo. Espero que goste desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando. Beijos_

_**NandaGW: **__Obrigada pelo apoio. Heero e Duo estão apenas começando e espero que você continue acompanhando. Beijos e obrigada por comentar. _

_**Lívia: **__Você me perguntou quantos capítulos serão. Bom, eu ainda não faço a mínima idéia. Mas eu garanto mais pelo menos três capítulos. As idéias vão surgindo e pretendo animar um pouco as coisas. Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos._

_**Anzula: **__Obrigada pelo comentário, e sobre os capítulos serem mais longos, eu realmente gostaria disso, mas aí levaria mais tempo nas atualizações e como eu já não ando muito pontual... Quanto ao casal principal, os outros até que ajudam um pouco o desenrola da fic, mas eles vão ter mais atenção daqui pra fente! Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos_

_Bom, galera. É isso ae. Prometo não demorar tanto com os próximos se vierem mais reviews. Sem cobranças, mas eles são muito bons e animadores. _

_Beijos_

_Cissy._


	6. O passado

**Amor de Primavera**

**Aviso: **Eu não avisei no início da fic, mas tem um casal que é mencionado no passado e que começa a aparecer nesse capítulo.

* * *

Relena não era uma má pessoa. Podia ser uma garota mimada, um pouco frívola e egoísta, mas não era má. Disso ela tinha certeza... Ou pelo menos tentava se convencer.

Ela sabia, bem no fundo, que não deveria fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Tinha consciência de que deveria deixar Heero em paz, que ele sabia o que era melhor para a vida dele e quem o faria feliz de verdade. Mas ver todos os seus esforços de anos virarem poeira de uma hora pra outra, e ainda por uma pessoa que ele nem conhecia direito, era demais para ela. Tinha plena convicção de que poderia seguir com sua vida, continuar como sempre fez quando sabia que Heero nunca seria seu, mas algo em sua mente, algo que ela não conseguia controlar, a dizia para tentar mais uma vez. _Mais uma única vez, _era o que ela dizia a si mesma.

Poderia estar cometendo um erro e sabia disso também, mas não era justo ter passado pelo que ela passou ao lado de Heero e terminar daquela maneira. Ainda não podia aceitar.

Conhecia o japonês desde os oito anos, quando ainda eram amigos, ou ela se dizia amiga do outro já que Heero não era bem sociável. Ela sabia ser insistente e sabia que, talvez, Heero apenas não a mandava embora por causa do seu pai. Na verdade tinha certeza disso apesar de não gostar de admitir, mas pensava que quando Heero crescesse e a olhasse como mulher ele mudaria suas opiniões. E Relena esperou.

Com os anos Heero realmente amadureceu, se tornou uma pessoa mais calma, até mais 'aberta', mas nada do que Relena esperava. Até conseguiu que Heero a considerasse como amiga, e realmente ficou feliz com isso, mas sabia que não era suficiente. Heero era um ótimo amigo apesar de suas crises de 'reclusa', mas Relena o queria mais que a um amigo, muito mais.

Esteve sempre presente na vida do japonês, sempre se esforçando para ser _realmente _notada, mas não se afastou de seu papel de 'melhor amiga'. Apesar de tudo, estar com Heero era o que importava.

Quando o japonês anunciou sua mudança, lhe confidenciou que deixaria o pai e seguiria sua vida em outro país, Relena não pensou duas vezes. É claro que tentou convencer Heero de que aquilo era besteira, de que estaria melhor com seu pai, mas sabia que qualquer que fosse a resposta, estaria pronta para acompanhá-lo. Heero se opôs à proposta, como era previsto, mas a loira sabia ser persuasiva e, no final, seu teatro de 'melhor amiga' foi o que lhe ajudou.

Relena relembrou os primeiros momentos passados com Heero na Holanda. Durante aqueles meses ela não poderia ter sido mais feliz junto ao amigo, mesmo que às vezes ele se isolasse dela e do mundo. Naquela época poderia ter desconfiado que Heero nunca a veria como ela queria, mas estava tão feliz com suas condições, por ser a única pessoa que Heero tinha ali, que não percebia os sinais que Heero lha mandava. Não percebia que o japonês queria lhe dizer que não dava mais, que ele estava se afastando aos poucos.

O tempo passou e Relena se acostumou àquela situação. Era como se acreditasse que um dia Heero fosse acordar e dizer que a amava, que queria ficar com ela e que eles fossem viver felizes para sempre... Aí apareceu Duo Maxwell.

Rangeu os dentes ante a lembrança. Relembrando todos aqueles fatos, todo seu passado com Heero, estava mais disposta a pôr em prática o que passou pensando durante toda a madrugada.

Levantou de sua cama, pegou seu celular e discou um número que se encontrava na memória. Uma voz conhecida a atendeu.

"_Alô Relena!"_

-Duo, querido. Como vão as coisas? – perguntou, sorrindo ironicamente.

"_Está tudo bem. E você? Parece cansada."_

-Impressão sua; estou ótima. E aí? Nosso almoço hoje ainda está de pé? – não deixou de notar a voz de Heero ao fundo e alguns resmungos de Duo.

"_Claro, se eu prometi, eu vou cumprir. Ainda que Heero se recuse a se juntar a nós. Acho que esse ano a mais que ele acabou de ganhar está fazendo efeito."_

-Aposto que ele acabou de dizer 'omae o koruso' – escutou Heero grunhir e Duo dar uma gargalhada satisfeita antes de continuar com seu plano – Mas eu espero que não esteja indo apenas por conta da promessa, eu entenderia se você não pudesse comparecer.

"_De maneira nenhuma, Relena. Adoraria me juntar a você para o almoço. Estarei te esperando."_

-Combinado então. Até mais Duo. – desligou o telefone feliz por ter conseguido.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e, entre a quantidade infinita do rosa habitual, optou por um azul mais comportado, querendo passar uma impressão mais séria do que aquela que carregava sempre. Precisava ser levada muito a sério naquele almoço.

* * *

-Não fica bravo comigo. Eu realmente tinha prometido pra ela que almoçaríamos juntos e eu ainda quero saber como ela está. Você viu o que Quatre disse – falou em um tom verdadeiro de preocupação.

-Provavelmente ela vai tentar te convencer que está tudo bem e vai continuar nos importunando – as palavras irônicas não lhe incomodaram, mas tinha que colocar as coisas claras.

-Heero, você sabe o que eu penso sobre a Relena. Se você não quer ir, eu sinto muito, se eu soubesse que nós estaríamos juntos hoje eu não teria prometido nada, mas agora já era. Eu vou almoçar com ela e quando eu voltar a gente faz alguma coisa.

-Baka. Se você demorar eu mesmo providencio para que Relena nunca mais chegue perto e você.

Era aquilo que Duo mais gostava em Heero, suas demonstrações de afeto tão fora do comum. Nada romântico demais, apenas Heero e o que ele sentia. E era tão perfeito quanto Duo jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Beijou demoradamente os lábios do japonês, amaldiçoando todas as gerações da família de Relena e a si mesmo, por não saber como mentir ou inventar uma simples desculpa para poder aproveitar todo o tempo que agora tinha disponível ao lado daquele homem que o olhava de forma tão apaixonante. Foi o momento em que mais se sentiu tentado a mandar toda sua boa educação, junto com Relena, aos ares e aproveitar aquilo que lhe era oferecido.

Saiu relutante do abraço que lhe prendia e seguiu para a porta, sentindo durante todo o percurso os olhos azuis grudados em suas costas. Virou-se apenas para comprovar seus pensamentos, ao que Heero virou o rosto e deixou-se cair na cama. Duo sorriu, adorando ver seu Heero manhoso daquele jeito, e deixou o quarto, pegando sua jaqueta no caminho.

Relena já esperava por ele quando chegou ao restaurante que haviam marcado. A loira se levantou e beijou cada uma das bochechas de Duo, o envolvendo em seguida em um abraço apertado, mas rápido.

Duo esperou que ela se sentasse e sentou-se em sua frente, observando minuciosamente cada reação da amiga. Ela parecia tranqüila e até alegre pelo sorriso encantador que mantinha nos lábios, mas Duo notou um tanto de tensão em sua maneira de gesticular, o que ela normalmente fazia com certa eloqüência.

-Que bom vê-lo, Duo. Por alguns minutos eu pensei que você não viria. – falou com a simpatia de sempre.

-Eu não faria isso com uma pessoa como você. Além do mais, é sempre bom poder sair com os amigos. – Duo não deixou de notar as marcas ao redor dos olhos de Relena e em como esses pareciam mais fundos que o normal.

Havia conversado com Quatre pela manhã e esse lhe informara que Relena não saiu em bom estado da festa de Heero. Pelo que Quatre sabia - e ele perguntou diretamente à Catherine, que havia saído da festa acompanhando Relena – a loira ficou em 'estado de choque' por longos minutos, com os olhos vidrados e parecendo querer gritar, e parou apenas quando chegou na porta de sua casa, quando entrou com algumas lágrimas escorrendo.

Duo sabia o que ela provavelmente estaria sentindo. Sentiria a mesma coisa caso visse Heero com outra pessoa, em uma cena daquelas. Mas acreditava na força da mulher na sua frente, da pessoa que não se importara com os pensamentos das outras, que seguira atrás do que queria e que, apesar de nunca ter perdido as esperanças, sabia dos riscos que corria esperando por algo que não era certo. Admirava, sim, aquela fibra e aquela determinação, mas temia que o sofrimento que se passava por dentro, era muito mais do que se podia perceber pelos olhos azuis. E aquilo o preocupava. Porém, o sorriso que viu estampado no belo rosto da amiga acalmou seu coração e o fez se sentir ao menos um pouco aliviado. Afinal tivera medo da reação da amiga e de ter perdido aquela que poderia ser uma boa e inusitada amizade.

-E então? Nossa festa foi um arraso, não foi? – reparou nas reações de Relena ao mencionar a noite passada e o que viu foi apenas um leve estremecimento, que desapareceu com a mesma rapidez com que foi notado e que foi deixado de lado da mesma forma – Acho que nós dois formamos uma bela dupla.

-É verdade, Duo. Acho que nós dois estamos na profissão errada.

O sorriso cúmplice, aquele que havia se acostumado a trocar com a loira, estava de volta ao lugar de sempre, o que deu a Duo uma nova disposição para o almoço que antes parecia mais tenso. Duo queria de alguma forma abordar o assunto de seu relacionamento com Heero, mas não sabia se devia e não achava o tempo certo para fazê-lo, adiando mais o momento que temia que não chegasse.

-Não diga isso a Quatre. Ele acabaria com qualquer um que tentasse me livrar dele.

-Não duvido. Conheço aquele lá, e pelo que vi vocês são muito amigos. Eu no lugar dele faria a mesma coisa. – Duo sorriu com o novo rumo da conversa.

Adorava falar sobre seus amigos, e seria melhor ainda já que Relena parecia conhecer muito alguns deles. O almoço chegou num clima agradável e eles comeram e conversaram sobre seus assuntos em comum.

-Eu fiquei realmente surpreso que você conhecesse Quatre e que nós nunca tenhamos conversado sobre isso.

-Na verdade é uma longa história. Você já deve saber como Heero o conheceu, pois nós o conhecemos no mesmo dia...

Duo escutou Relena contar do passado, de como ela conheceu Quatre e que ele a convenceu para que falasse com Heero. Uma história que deveria ser sobre os amigos em comum, acabou sendo sobre um amor não correspondido e sobre mágoas passadas, e Duo soube de tudo o que Relena passou junto a Heero e todas as suas tentativas frustradas. No final, o assunto que ele tanto temera começar, veio à tona da maneira mais inesperada e natural, e o almoço que havia começado num ambiente descontraído, terminava em uma atmosfera tensa, carregada de emoções fortes e reprimidas.

-Mas agora eu sei que Heero não é mesmo para mim, e acho que agora eu aceitei isso como deveria ter feito desde o início. Mas, nunca é tarde, certo?

O coração de Duo apertava a cada palavra pronunciada pela amiga e via que o amor ainda estava presente, e que nunca se extinguiria para sempre daquela alma apaixonada. De alguma maneira não queria que ela sofresse daquela forma, mas sabia que Heero nunca poderia amá-la do jeito que ela merecia ser amada.

Duo olhou para os olhos da loira e percebeu que ela sabia exatamente sobre o que ele estava pensando.

-Duo, querido, não se culpe pelo que aconteceu. Eu quero que vocês dois sejam felizes e eu ficarei também, não se preocupe comigo, afinal é como eu te disse, eu tinha esperança _enquanto _Heero não se apaixonasse por alguém, certo?. E eu espero de coração que dessa vez seja de verdade.

Duo se surpreendeu pelo último comentário da amiga. Pelo que soubera de Heero ele nunca havia se envolvido com alguém a sério antes e que ninguém sabia muito a esse respeito.

-Como assim _de verdade_, Relena? Existe essa possibilidade de não ser? – perguntou um pouco estupidamente, mas aquele fora um comentário desnecessário em sua opinião.

-Escuta... Duo, eu não desejo de maneira nenhuma que isso aconteça, apesar de tudo, eu quero que isso seja sincero tanto quanto eu amo o Heero, mas eu acho que você já percebeu que em questões sentimentais ele não é um grande mestre, acho que ele nem passou ainda pela fase de aprendiz, e, portanto ele não tem controle sobre suas ações.

Nada daquilo era novidade para Duo. Ele já havia conversado com Heero sobre o assunto na noite passada, e também não precisava ser um gênio para perceber tudo aquilo. Mas pelo que parecia Relena tinha uma opinião diferente, ou sabia coisas que ele não sabia.

-O fato é que as pessoas se apaixonam fácil por esse ar intocável e personalidade forte dele e acabam se machucando já que não estão acostumadas a isso como eu estou. Eu não sei como te contar isso, mas já aconteceu duas vezes que eu soube, e uma delas eu acompanhei de perto... O fato é que ele se envolve com uma pessoa até o ponto que acha prudente... E depois simplesmente... dá o fora.

Relena parecia realmente cuidadosa ao tocar no assunto, mas Duo estava com suas barreiras levantadas e disposto a não deixar ninguém ultrapassar por quilo que sentia por Heero, porém um nome pronunciado o fez prender o ar nos pulmões com o que estava prestes a escutar.

-Milliado... Ou Zechs pra você, apesar de eu não gostar desse nome horrível que ele arrumou... Foi esse caso que eu acompanhei de perto. Foi o que aconteceu com Milliardo há algum tempo.

-Zechs? Zechs e Heero? – Duo perguntou com a garganta seca, sem saber se queria ouvi sobre aquilo. Zechs era seu amigo há tanto tempo e realmente não sabia nada a respeito de seu passado.

-Sim, Duo. Antes de se mudar para Boston, Zechs trabalhava com Heero aqui em Amsterdã. Ele veio junto comigo, também a convite de Quatre, e eles trabalhavam juntos. – Relena dava pausas para tomar um gole de água e observar Duo por alguns momentos, pensando se era prudente continuar, mas o americano estava disposto a saber de tudo que havia acontecido.

-E isso tem alguma coisa haver com o fato de Zechs ter ido para Boston? – perguntou, ao que Relena apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-Zechs estava mais feliz do que normalmente deixava as pessoas perceberem e eu achei aquilo estranho... Veja bem, ele nunca me contou sobre isso, mas eu estava mesmo curiosa e preocupada, achei até que fossem drogas ou coisas assim... Você conhece a fama dessa cidade. No final o que eu vi me deixou um pouco... aliviada.

Duo observou Relena enxugar uma lágrima involuntária e percebeu que ela o olhava nos olhos, temerosa de contar o que vinha pela frente. Mas ele não a deixaria parar por ali, afinal já tinha uma idéia do final daquela história.

-Zechs estava... Estava com Heero? Eles estavam juntos? – perguntou, apesar de já saber da resposta.

-Eu nunca soube distinguir o que os dois tinham, mas eu sei que eles só se encontravam a noite na casa de Heero... e que não era todos os dias. Ninguém mais sabia disso e eles estavam satisfeitos com o que estava acontecendo.

-E por quanto tempo isso durou? – Duo não queria perguntar como havia acabado, afinal já fazia uma idéia do que iria escutar, mas não tinha mais como parar com aquilo pela metade.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu direito, o que eu me lembro é que um dia Zechs não voltou pra casa... e ele nunca dormia na casa do Heero. No outro dia, ele voltou já bem tarde e disse que... Que estava voltando pro Japão. Como eu não ligaria essa atitude inesperada ao 'relacionamento' que ele mantinha com Heero? Eu conversei com ele e ele me disse apenas que havia se enganado com uma pessoa e se machucado muito por conta disso... que não agüentava mais a situação do jeito que estava.

-Heero... Ele e Zechs...? – Duo não sabia se poderia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Relena pareceu entender suas dúvidas.

-Quando eu te disse sobre a personalidade do Heero, era sobre isso que eu falava. Zechs estava apaixonado, Duo, eu soube disso desde o início. E Heero, mesmo sabendo disso, foi cruel ao ponto de deixá-lo se envolver, e eu não consigo acreditar que tenha sido inconscientemente. No fim, Heero simplesmente disse que não queria que Zechs voltasse mais lá.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi inconsciente da parte de Duo, que ainda assimilava o que havia acabado de escutar. Não reparou no sorriso quase alegre da amiga e nem quando um homem de terno se aproximou deles e a disse que ela estava atrasada para um compromisso.

Escutou parcialmente os pedidos de desculpa da loira e recusou a carona, dizendo que preferia uma caminhada, e agradeceu a companhia para o almoço, se despedindo e escutando sua voz ao seu ouvido enquanto se abraçavam.

-Não deixe que o que eu te falei te impeça de ser feliz, aproveite essas suas duas semanas de férias restantes. Afinal de contas, eu sei que Heero vale a pena.

Duo levantou os olhos para a amiga que lhe sorria ternamente e tentou sorrir de volta, sabendo que falhou miseravelmente. Não havia entendido as últimas palavras de Relena, mas não importava, o que ela lhe disse ainda estava fresco em sua cabeça.

Ele sabia que não deveria ter aquele acontecimento como base para seu novo relacionamento com Heero, mas como impedir todas aquelas sensações desagradáveis que o corrompiam? Como impedir que o medo de que sua história, seu tão aguardado conto de fadas, terminasse da mesma forma como o de Zechs?

Não deveria... Não era justo que aquilo acontecesse. Mas agora Duo entendia as palavras de Quatre quando o amigo lhe interpelara sobre a festa e tudo mais, sobre os seus sentimentos em relação à Heero, e se perguntava se havia alguma coisa a ser feita.

* * *

Relena entrou em sua casa com o maior sorriso que conseguia lhe enfeitando o rosto.

Seu plano havia dado mais certo que o planejado, e Duo havia caído como um patinho. Já até imaginava as inseguranças pairando pela cabeça do americano e o medo de Heero estar apenas se divertindo com ele lhe atormentando a mente, e isso era mais do que ela poderia querer naquele momento.

No final das contas Relena se orgulhara do seu trabalho. Não havia mentido para Duo, apenas enfeitado um pouco a verdade de modo a lhe favorecer. E como havia dito para Duo em um impulso _Heero realmente valia a pena._

Era sua última tentativa, portanto tinha que dar certo. Ia dar certo.

* * *

**Cissy: **_Quero agradecer de coração á Sarah por ter revisado o capítulo pra mim, enquanto a Bibis não aparece. Valeu moça. E aos anônimos que não deixaram e-mail, obrigada por comentarem. E ainda espero mais __reviews__. _

_Até o próximo_


End file.
